À qui la faute ?
by Pheydres
Summary: Les NEWS ont un problème : Koyama et Masuda ne s'entendent plus et mettent en péril les activités du groupe. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Ryo a une idée pour les réconcilier, de gré ou de force...
1. Introduction

Intro :

La nuit tombait peu à peu, amenant avec elle un air froid et humide. Véhicules et passants se faisaient de plus en plus rares tandis que les derniers commerçants finissaient de fermer leurs boutiques. Un léger vent secouait les branches des arbres en une douce et tranquille mélodie. Qui aurait put croire qu'à l'intérieur du bâtiments des Johnny'S, une dispute était sur le point d'éclater ?

-Alors voilà : Il y a plusieurs mois, nous avons constaté que quelque chose n'allait pas entre vous...Nous avions décidé d'attendre de voir si ça se réglerait tout seul avec le temps mais il faut croire que non ! Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous pour que vous vous en vouliez à ce point mais au moins avant, vous aviez la présence d'esprit de ne pas le monter en publique ! En tant que leader, il est de mon devoir de régler ce genre de problème mais je ne peux pas le faire si je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit ! Ryo et moi avons bien tenté de cuisiner Tegoshi et Shige mais il semblerait que même eux ignorent ce qu'il vous arrive... Autrement dis, nous vous avons réunis ce soir pour que les choses soient mises au clair une bonne fois pour toute !

Une fois son monologue achevé, Yamashita observa un à un tous les membres du groupe. A sa droite, Ryo se tenait les bras croisés, le regard légèrement absent. Il avait un léger sourire sur le visage, sûrement du à l'évocation du fameux jour où lui et Yamapi avaient harcelé leurs cadets pour obtenir des infos. Tout ça s'étant soldé par un immense fous rire de Tegoshi et Shige devant le spectacle qu'offrait le duo Ryo/pi en enquêteurs de police. En effet ces deux là s'y croyaient vraiment et leur mise en scène rendait le tout vraiment trop comique !  
Debout plus en retrait au fond de la loge se tenaient Shige et Tegoshi qui attendaient patiemment la suite des événements, un air sérieux sur le visage. Leurs amis avaient un comportement plus qu'étrange depuis un certain temps et aucun des deux n'avait réussi à savoir pourquoi. L'interrogatoire forcé qu'ils avaient subit avait au moins servi à leur faire comprendre une chose : personne a part les deux concernés ne savaient ce qu'il se passait ! Si leur curiosité avait été piquée à vif, ils avaient quand même été déçu de constater que leurs meilleurs amis respectifs leur cachaient quelque chose ! Ils avaient donc été ravi d'apprendre que leur leader comptait leur faire cracher le morceau !  
Justement Yamapi venait de reporter son attention sur les deux personnes qui l'intéressaient : au milieu de la pièce étaient assis Koyama et Masuda. Tous deux avaient la tête baissée et leurs positions respective indiquaient clairement qu'ils souhaitaient être le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Constatant qu'aucun des deux n'avait compris qu'ils devaient parler et que si ça continuait comme ça ils finiraient par tomber de leurs chaises, Yamapi reprit la parole, sortant Ryo de sa rêverie et intéressant plus encore Tegoshi et Shige. Il commençait à s'énerver et dut donc maîtriser sa voix.

\- Ok... L'un de vous deux pourrait-il, s ' t, m'expliquer pourquoi vous ne vous entendez plus depuis plusieurs mois ?

Yamapi perdait réellement patience et Masuda avait du le sentir puisqu'il lui répondit enfin d'une petite voix :

\- Ano~ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Grâce à cette remarque plus que débile (il faut le dire), Yamapi avait maintenant complètement perdu patience...

\- TU TE FOUS DE MOI !? Vous ne vous adressez plus la parole, vous vous lancer des piques tout le temps, vous vous lancez des regards noirs et tout à l'heure on a du vous empêchez de vous sauter dessus en pleine émission ! Et toi tu me dis que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!  
-Pi a raison, si on avait été en direct les conséquences pour le groupe auraient pu être vraiment graves, alors maintenant vous allez arrêter vos conneries et cracher le morceau, C'EST CLA...

Tegoshi venait de sauter sur Ryo pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Masuda. Shige lui s'était intercalé entre Koyama et Yamapi alors que son meilleur ami était mort de peur devant son leader. Les deux rescapés ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi Ryo et Yamapi se mettaient à crier, mais le fait est qu'ils étaient réellement en colère et qu'ils faisaient vraiment peur...  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la loge, Koyama prit donc la parole :

\- Ok du calme ne vous énervez pas, je veux bien expliquer : JE NE L'AIME PAS DU TOUT, VOILA!

Yamapi s'était calmé d'un coup, trop stupéfait de la stupidité de ses amis. Shige et Tesshi semblaient ne pas avoir tout comprit et Ryo lui s'apprêtait à hurler combien il en avait marre d'être entouré de débiles profonds mais Masuda ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-ET MOI JE TE DETESTE !  
-RIEN A FAIRE, SI TU CROIS QUE JE ME SOUCI DE CE QUE TU PENSES DE MOI ...

A partir de ce moment la dispute devint totalement incohérente. Un seul regard échangé entre eux et les quatre autres comprirent qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien de plus ce soir. Ils sortirent donc de la pièce en laissant derrière eux Masuda et Koyama qui continuaient à se hurler dessus.

-

Le lendemain matin, Yamapi s'apprêtait a appeler Ryo. Il avait vraiment besoin de l'aide de son meilleur ami pour résoudre ce problème.

-Moshi moshi !  
-Ryo ? C'est Yamapi ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide... Je sens que je n'arriverais pas à les réconcilier tout seul. Après le fiasco d'hier, je sais plus quoi faire...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'y ai déjà pensé ! Premièrement il faut qu'on arrive à savoir pourquoi ils se détestent autant, ensuite je pense que j'ai une idée... Je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure, pour l'instant appelle Tegoshi et dis lui de s'arranger pour faire parler Massu, je m'occupe de le demander à Shige ! On se rappelle ok ?  
-ok pas de problème, j'appelle Tegoshi tout de suite ! Merci Ryo, à plus tard !  
-A plus !

Yamapi reposa son portable sur sa table et alla se préparer un café. Il connaissait bien Ryo, assez pour savoir qu'en ce moment, il avait une idée derrière la tête. En tout cas, il lui faisait entièrement confiance...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : jalousie...

« -C'est vrai que quelque chose ne va pas entre Koyama et moi. Pourquoi ? Pour pas grand-chose en apparence mais qui m'ont semblé, à moi, plus importantes...Depuis quand ? Il y a plusieurs mois je crois... »

 **Flash Back**

-Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez peur !?  
-Mais si, Ryo, on a peur ! En tout cas moi, tu ne me forceras pas à aller voir ce film, je ne suis pas mazo !  
-Non Tegoshi, tu n'es pas mazo, tu es une moviette !  
-Même pas vrai...

Pour la trentième fois, Ryo essayait de convaincre Tegoshi et Koyama d'aller voir le même film d'horreur que nous et pour la trentième fois, Tegoshi se mettait à moitié à bouder pour qu'il les laisse aller en voir un autre... Ryo paraissait exaspéré alors je décidais de l'aider un peu, après tout, Tesshi était mon meilleur ami.

-Aller vient, ça ne sera pas si horrible que ça, et puis je serais là ! Et vous n'allez pas y aller que tous les deux ?  
-Ben si ce n'est pas grave, ne Keii-chan ?!  
-Ben non pas du tout ! Puis je ne veux vraiment pas aller voir ce film d'horreur...  
-D'accord mais vous allez voir quoi alors ?  
-Il y a un film qui a l'air super sympa ! C'est l'histoire d'un p'tit robot qui est tout seul sur la terre le pauvre ! ' Mais un jour il y a une robote qui arrive et...  
-OHH vous allez voir wall-e ! (Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas deviné ') nous cria dans les oreilles Yamapi, soudain tout excité.  
-Ouiii c'est ça ! Tu veux venir toi aussi ?  
-Ben eux...

Il se tourna vers nous et nous dit :

\- Vous savez les films d'horreurs et moi... puis comme ça ça fera trois et trois c'est plus équitable, ne ?!  
-Si tu le dis, lâcha Shige qui ensuite se tourna vers nous pour murmurer :  
-Rassurez moi, ça ne se dit pas "robote" ?

Ryo hocha négativement la tête d'un air fataliste. Sur ce, ils partirent tous les trois voir wall-e tandis que nous nous dirigions, Shige Ryo et moi, vers notre stupide film d'horreur dont je ne me rappelle même pas le nom... Cela peut paraître idiot, mais Tesshi avait toujours été voir les mêmes films que moi et s'il avait peur, ça allait parce que j'étais là. Mais cette fois-ci il avait préféré aller avec Koyama...  
A la sortie du ciné, nous avions décidé de se faire un restaurant et une fois encore nous n'étions pas d'accord. Coïncidence, les groupes étaient les mêmes que pour le cinéma, seulement cette fois-ci, le problème était que Shige, Ryo et moi voulions manger des gyozas alors que Yamapi, Koyama et Tesshi voulaient manger des ramens...Or dans notre rue se trouvaient les deux restaurants avec chacun leur spécialité. Je comprenais encore moins pourquoi Tego n'avait pas voulu venir avec moi, il aimait ça les gyozas je le savais ! C'est ainsi que pour la deuxième fois de la journée nous étions séparés.  
Heureusement que Shige et Ryo était là ! D'ailleurs Shige m'avait demandé de passer chez lui le lendemain pour l'aider a réviser la nouvelle chorée et j'avais accepté, flatté qu'il me demande à moi de l'aider.  
La soirée se terminait et nous nous baladions tous les 6, enfin ! Sans savoir comment nous en étions venu à parler de ça, Tesshi me dit que le lendemain il allait chez Koyama voir un film. LE film que nous avions prévu de regarder ENSEMBLE depuis déjà un bout de temps !  
Encore une fois ça peut paraître idiot mais Tegoshi m'avait préféré Koyama...et j'étais jaloux.

 **Fin du flash Back**

-En gros...voilà.

Tegoshi avait du mal à croire que ce que son ami venait de lui raconter était vrai. Tout ça pour ça ! Même à lui, surtout à lui, ça lui paraissait stupide ! C'est vrai que ce jour là il avait passé plus de temps avec Koyama qu'avec Massu mais ce n'était pas intentionel, seulement le fruit du hasard ! Enfin, maintenant il savait pourquoi masuda en voulait à Koyama. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Shige aie réussi à faire parler son meilleur ami et il comprendrait peut être mieux la situation. Pour le moment il préféra changer de sujet, pour le plus grand plaisir de Massu qui ne voulait pas voir son après-midi gâché à parler de Koyama.

-

Au même moment, Shige sonnait à l'interphone de son meilleur ami. A peine  
quelques minutes plus tard il était assis dans son salon et se préparait a engager la conversation :

-Ano~ Keii, est ce que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu en veux à Massu ?  
-Si tu veux.  
-He ?!  
-Ben quoi ?  
-Euh rien je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes tout de suite de me le dire !  
\- Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas te le dire ?  
-Je ne sais pas, seulement si ça ne te dérange pas, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?  
-Peut être parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé !  
-Ok... Et bien maintenant je te le demande, dis moi pourquoi tu lui en veux !  
-D'accord... Tu te souviens du jour où on a été au ciné tous ensemble, on s'était fait un resto après ? Vous aviez été voir un film d'horreur et Yamapi Tegoshi et moi on avait été voir wall-e ?  
-Oui je me souviens.  
-Ok ben ce jour là tu n'es pas venu avec moi, pourtant tu aimes bien ce genre de films d'habitude enfin c'est ce que je pensais... et après tu as préféré aller avec Massu manger des gyozas, je ne savais même pas que tu aimais les gyozas !  
-Il y avait Ryo aussi... le coupa Shige d'une petite voix mais Koyama continua son monologue comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.  
-Et après tu m'as dis que tu irais chez lui pour réviser la nouvelle chorée alors qu'on révisait toujours ensemble d'habitude et tu as dis que c'était parce que j'y arrivais aussi mal que toi alors que lui il savait super bien danser !  
-Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que tu as pris des« cours de danses » avec Yamapi...-_-'  
-Siiiiii !  
Sa petite voix aigu le faisait vraiment ressembler à un petit garçon en pleine crise de jalousie !  
-Et c'est juste pour ça ?  
-JUSTE pour ça ? Mais... » Shige coupa court à la discussion en pouffant de rire devant le regard boudeur de Koyama. Il avait enfin découvert la raison de toute cette rancœur ! Et il allait s'empresser de faire son rapport aux autres...

-

 _Le soir, chez Ryo._

-Alors c'est tout ?!  
-Vous en êtes sûr ?

Ryo et Yamapi avaient vraiment du mal à croire que les raisons de cette haine réciproque soient si futiles ! Qu'en une seule journée, deux personnes qui s'appréciaient se mettent à se détester !

-Je savais qu'ils étaient graves sur les bords tous les deux mais là ! Je ne les savais pas aussi stupides ! C'est peut être le fait de savoir que le sentiment était réciproque qui a fait que leur petite jalousie s'est transformée en haine...murmura Ryo plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.  
-Bon admettons qu'ils se détestent autant juste parce qu'ils sont jaloux l'un de l'autre, ça ne résout pas le problème ? Comment va t'on les réconcilier ?  
-Pi a raison, après le coup de la dernière fois, ils n'accepteront même plus de se retrouver dans la même pièce de peur qu'on les harcèle où qu'on les force à se parler ! ajouta Tegoshi  
-C'est vrai mais j'ai eu une idée, j'ai besoin de vous pour la mettre a exécution. Tout ce qu'il faut c'est que vous les fassiez venir ici demain, vous pouvez ?  
-Si je dis à Keii que tu nous as invité à regarder un film tous les deux il viendra je pense.  
-Pareil pour Massu !  
-D'accord alors je vous expose mon plan et vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Mise en marche du plan.

 _Le lendemain_

"-Moshi moshi !  
-Massu ! C'est Tesshi. Ca te dit d'aller chez Ryo fêter le début de notre semaine de vacance ? Il nous invite !  
-...Tout le monde sera là ? demanda Masuda d'une voix hésitante  
-Non juste nous deux, les autres vont tous retrouver leur famille.  
-Alors c'est ok, je viens ! On se retrouve devant chez Ryo dans un quart d'heure, ça te va ?  
-Parfait à tout à l'heure !  
-bye !"

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux amis sonnaient chez Ryo. Leur hôte vint leur ouvrir et les fit entrer. Après s'être déchaussés, ils s'avancèrent dans le salon mais à peine entré, Masuda se figea.

-Tesshi, tu m'avais dit que les autres allaient chez leur famille !

-Shige, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Tu m'as dit qu'il ne serait pas la !  
-Ano...  
-Ne leur en voulez pas, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de vous amener ici. dit Ryo  
-He ?!  
-Qu'est ce que vous allez encore nous faire ? demanda Masuda soudain anxieux.

A ce moment, Yamapi sorti de la cuisine de Ryo des boissons à la main. Il s'arrêta et souri devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

-Ryo, tu vas pouvoir lancer ton plan, dit-il.  
-Ouais ! répondit celui-ci un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il avait déjà hâte de voir la réaction de ses amis.  
-CA SUFFIT, dîtes nous tout de suite ce que vous comptez nous faire !

Koyama semblait désormais complètement paniqué, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce que ses amis manigançaient, mise à part le fait que ça concernait Masuda.

-On vous laisse tout les deux ici, se contenta de répondre Ryo.  
-Hein ?!  
Masuda n'avait visiblement aucune envie de se retrouver seul tout un après-midi avec Koyama  
-Vous allez nous laisser tout les deux toute la journée !  
-Non, en faite jusqu'à samedi prochain.

 _No reaction_ : Masuda et Koyama en étaient tout les deux venus à la conclusion que leurs amis leur faisaient un blague, complètement débile certes, mais une blague.

-Tegoshi et Shige vont bientôt partir chercher vos affaires et vous vivrez confinés ici !  
-Chez Toi ? demanda Koyama qui comprenait de moins en moins pourquoi ses amis s'acharnaient à continuer cette stupide blague. C'est bon, il avait son compte et était près à avouer qu'ils étaient tous de formidables acteurs mais maintenant c'était assez ! Il voulait qu'ils arrêtent leur histoire !  
-Ben oui, ici c'est chez moi, perspicace Keii-chan !  
-Tesshi tu m'as amené dans un piège murmura Masuda, comme perdu.

Cette remarque fit comprendre à Koyama que ca n'était pas une blague et que ses amis étaient sérieux. A moins que Masuda soit de mèche, après tout ça ne l'étonnerait pas...Et puis non, Masuda ne pouvait pas être aussi bon acteur mais alors...

-SHIGE TU ES UN TRAÎTRE !  
-Houla, on se calme tout le monde ! C'est moi le leader et je vous annonce que vous n'avez pas le choix ! C'est la seule idée que nous ayons eu !  
-Enfin c'est l'idée de Ryo, murmura Tegoshi qui tentait désespérément d'échapper aux regards noirs que lui lançait Masuda.  
-Exact et c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui prête mon appartement. J'emménage chez Yamapi, cria Ryo d'un ton joyeux.

-

Une heure avait déjà passée depuis que Koyama et Masuda s'étaient retrouvés définitivement seuls. Aucuns des deux jeunes hommes n'avaient bougé d'un centimètre depuis que leurs amis étaient partis et aucuns des deux ne semblait vouloir bouger. Aucuns des deux ne voulait, en se levant et en se déplaçant dans cet appartement qui n'était pas le sien, avoir a accepter ce que leurs amis comptaient leur faire subir.  
Cependant, il était déjà près de 22h00 et Masuda finit par se lever. Le fait est que malgré lui, il avait faim et il ne supportait pas d'entendre son estomac se plaindre et grogner. Il s'avança donc dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Ryo avait tout prévu pour qu'ils n'aient pas à sortir de chez lui et avait fait le plein, sûrement avec l'aide des autres. Koyama vint bientôt le rejoindre mais pas à un seul moment ils ne se regardèrent dans les yeux. On peut même dire qu'ils avaient un certain talent pour ce qui est d'éviter tout contact l'un avec l'autre. Une fois leur repas terminé chacun de son côté, Koyama alla trouver Masuda dans sa chambre (en faite la chambre d'ami mais qui était devenu la sienne puisque Koyama avait quant à lui élu domicile dans celle de Ryo).

« -Je n'ai pas envie d'être ici.

-Je n'ai pas DU TOUT envie d'être ici.  
-Tu croix peut être que moi j'en ai envie ? répondit froidement Masuda mais Koyama continua sans répondre à la provocation.  
-Il faut qu'on fasse ce qu'ils nous demandent.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Demain on les appellera et on leur dira qu'on a bien réfléchit et qu'on a compris que c'était idiot de s'en vouloir et qu'on s'est réconcilié.  
-Autrement dit tu veux que je fasse semblant d'être ami avec TOI ?  
-Fait pas cette tête indigné, on y arrive bien devant les cameras, là ce sera pareil. Il nous laisseront sortir et on pourra continuer comme avant.  
-Ok...  
-Alors c'est réglé ! »


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : amis ?  
 _  
Le lendemain, premier jour de confinement_

Il avait prévu de faire semblant d'être ami avec Masuda. Ils devaient appeler les autres pour les faire venir cet après midi afin qu'ils constatent par eux-mêmes qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Pourtant, quand il s'était levé ce matin, Koyama avait un mauvais pressentiment quant au bon déroulement de leur plan. Autrement dit, il sentait gros comme une maison qu'il n'était pas près de sortir de l'appartement de Ryo et qu'il devrait continuer de voir Masuda...  
C'est donc sur cette triste pensée qu'il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers la cuisine. Il avait petit-déjeuné, espérant que son colocataire forcé mettrait le plus de temps possible avant de se lever à son tour puis était aller prendre sa douche. Une fois propre et habillé, il entreprit de fouiller quelque peu sa prison et était tombé, dans un des placards de la cuisine sur un produit qui l'avait inspiré.  
Des bruits de pas et de légers grognement sortirent Koyama de ses pensés et il se recroquevilla un peu plus derrière le canapé, attendant une chose bien précise...  
BOUMM ! : qui arriva.  
Deux secondes plus tard, la tête de Koyama dépassait de l'arrière du canapé et contemplait le corps inerte de Masuda qui venait de faire un vol plané digne d'un professionnel. Koyama explosa de rire, heureux que sa blague aie marchée (et qu'il n'ait pas attendu derrière le canapé pour rien). Quelques minutes plus tard, constatant que Masuda ne bougeait pas, il se rapprocha et commença à le secouer légèrement.

-Oh Masuda, lève-toi !

-Anoo~~ Masuda ?

-Merdee... S'il te plait réveille toi... Aller...ne soit pas mort ! Ryo va me tuer s'il l'apprend, je ne veux pas mourir ! C'était qu'une blague, et je vais l'avoir sur la conscience et je...  
-BAAAAH  
-AHHHHH, mais, mais, SALAUD !  
-T'en as mis du temps a culpabiliser, j'aurais pu être mort et toi tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu es encore plus atteint que je ne le pensais.  
-Mais tu es horrible ! J'ai eu trop peur !  
-Ohhh, comme c'est touchant...Tu n'avais qu'à pas me tendre un piège ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu as mis pas terre pour que ça glisse comme ça !?  
-De l'huile...  
-De l'huile, t'es vraiment grave !  
-Ca va...Je me suis dit que quitte à être enfermé ici avec toi contre mon gré, je pouvais au moins m'amuser un peu...  
\- Ouawww, je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je suis mort de rire !  
-Bon c'est bon ! Va te préparer faut qu'on réfléchisse à se qu'on va faire quand ils arriveront !  
-Ouais, j'y vais, à moins que tu m'aies tendu d'autres pièges partout dans l'appart' ?  
-Pff parano...  
-Mouais... »

-

 _Vers 2h15 de l'après midi..._

Ding, dong !

-Ils sont là, va ouvrir !  
-Je croyais que c'était toi qui devais aller ouvrir !  
-Mais on s'en fous ! Dépêche et va ouvrir  
-Mais t'avais dit...  
-Masuda MAGNE TOI !  
-ok ok ...

Deux minutes plus tard, tous les NEWS était présents dans le salon.

-Alors, vous vouliez nous parler, dit Ryo qui mine de rien inspectait l'état de son appartement.  
-Oui, on voulait vous dire que le problème était résolu !  
-Résolu ?  
-Oui ! On a parlé, on a vidé notre sac et on s'est aperçu que notre comportement était idiot !  
-C'est vrai ! Et maintenant on est redevenus super amis !

Les quatre autres avaient tous l'air septique devant leurs deux amis...

-Les gars, faut que je vous parle un instant, dans la cuisine... Non, non, Masuda Koyama restez la, y'a pas de problème...

 _Dans la cuisine_

-Je rêve ou ils se foutent de nous (Tegoshi)  
-Non, ils se foutent de nous c'est clair (Shige)  
-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait, on s'en va ? (Yamapi)  
\- On va pas déjà partir ? Non, on a cas jouer leur jeu et leur faire croire qu'on a gobé leur histoire, au moins le temps qu'ils croient qu'ils sont sorti d'affaire, et là on leur dira que'il ne fallait pas se foutre de nous...  
-Ryo tu fait peur quand tu as cette tête de sadique...  
-Gomen Pi !  
 _  
Dans le salon_

-Tu crois qu'ils nous ont crus ?  
-Je n'en sais rien... Mais Masuda, évite d'en faire trop !  
-Quoi ? J'en fait pas trop !  
-C'est ça, tu nous la joues à la « et maintenant on est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde » Si tu continus ils vont nous griller c'est clair !  
-Mais...

-BON !  
-On a bien réfléchit et on vous croit ! On est contents que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre !  
-Vraiment ? Je veux dire... C'est cool que vous croyez ce qu'on vous dit, puisque c'est la vérité... Bref, Vous voulez boire quelque chose !  
-Puisque tu le proposes si gentiment je veux bien, répondit Tegoshi en se jetant sur son meilleur ami  
-ITAII  
-ahhh gomen, qu'est ce que t'as ?  
-Ano, je dois avoir un bleu  
-Tu es tombé quand ?  
-Euh ce matin...  
-Mais comment tu as fait ton compte, t'es pas doué !?  
-Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est Koyama qui m'a ...  
-Qui lui ai fait peur en sortant des toilettes...Je savais pas qu'il était aussi dans le couloir, et il est tombé !  
-Ahh okk...

 _Une heure plus tard..._

-Bon bah nous on va vous laisser ! S'exclama Yamapi en frappant dans ses mains.  
-Euh... nous laisser ? demanda timidement Masuda  
-Vous aviez vraiment cru qu'on avait marché ? Avec vos vielles excuses et le coup du « maintenant on est super amis » ?  
-Je t'avais dis que t'en avait trop fait  
-Mais alors on va rester ici ? Non je ne veux pas... S'il te plait Tesshi les laisse pas me faire ça !  
-Gomen Massu, mais c'est pour ton bien !  
-Pour mon bien !? L'autre abruti a bien failli me tuer ce matin avec du vinaigre !  
-Pauvre choute, et puis c'était de l'huile, BAKA ! S'te plait, SHIGE !  
-Fait pas cette tête la, vous venez de nous prouvez que ça ne va pas du tous, et que vous êtes tarés... Alors non, vous restez la !  
-Allez les gars courage, a plus !  
-Bye ! Renchérirent les autres tous en cœur.

Et nos deux victimes se retrouvèrent de nouveaux seuls. Bizarrement, Koyama sentait bien que ça se passerait comme ça ...

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Note pour moi-même : apprendre à cuisiner

Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de toute sa vie qu'il ne l'était depuis la veille. Ryo était déjà venu dormir chez lui un certain nombre de fois, mais là c'était différent. La perspective de vivre avec lui, constamment à ses côtés pendant toute une semaine le réjouissait au plus haut point et c'est justement la raison pour laquelle Yamapi se torturait l'esprit depuis bien 10 minutes assis sur son canapé : pourquoi était-il aussi heureux ? Chaque fois qu'il frôlait Ryo, qu'il regardait Ryo dans les yeux, qu'il parlait à Ryo, chaque fois, cette même sensation l'envahissait peu à peu et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Pourtant il le connaissait depuis longtemps, même très longtemps alors pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi « cette » sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire ?  
Yamapi laissa de côté son débat intérieur et se dit que justement, en parlant de Ryo, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre d'ami et plus il se rapprochait, plus il pouvait entendre que Ryo écoutait de la musique. Il poussa légèrement la porte et resta bouche bée devant son ami qui visiblement répétait une de ses chorégraphie. Ryo était torse nu et exécutait avec ardeur chacun des mouvements. Yamapi remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une des chorées des Kanjani8, dans laquelle Ryo finissait par déboutonner sa chemise pour le plus grand plaisir des fans.

« Je rêve mais qu'est ce qu'il est...beau ! Et cette fine pellicule de sueur sur son torse, ahhh ça le rend encore plus sexy ! Et...mais à quoi je pense moi ? Yamashita Tomohisa maintenant tu la boucles, c'est de ton meilleur ami que tu parles ! »

-Ah Pi tu es là ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

« Tiens il m'a parlé, je devrais répondre...aller répond ! Mais répond ! »

\- euh... non enfin oui enfin je ne sais pas.  
-Tu ne sais pas ?  
-J'suis pas sure...j'sais plus.  
-Ano~ Yamapi tu vas bien ?  
-Oui ! Oui très bien... je... Je me rappelle, je voulais te demander si tu voulais quelque chose de particulier : ce soir c'est moi qui fait à manger !

« Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, je ne sais pas du tout cuisiner ! »

-Vraiment ? Ben...okonomiyaki c'est possible ?  
-Tout ce que tu voudras !

Et il fit demi tour en direction de la cuisine. Arrivé à destination, il se mit furieusement à la recherche d'un livre de cuisine qu'il finit par trouver 5 bonnes minutes plus tard. Direction : le sommaire.

« Alors, okonomiyaki...Ah là ! Oh my God... Mais il ne pouvait pas choisir quelque chose de plus simple ? Je vais me ridiculiser, je ne sais pas cuisiner ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris à moi aussi ?! »

Yamapi finit par se ressaisir et se mit aux fourneaux. 5 à 10 minutes plus tard, une odeur de brûlé se répandait dans tout l'appartement et Yamashita était proche du pétage de plomb.  
Comme pour le sauver du naufrage, une main se pausa sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Besoin d'aide peut-être ?  
-Je... C'est pas de refus, c'est l'horreur j'ai tout fait brûler, j'en ai mit partout, j'ai cassé un verre et tout ça en l'espace de cinq minutes, je suis trop bidon...  
Ryo éclata de rire et serra le dos de son ami contre lui  
-Mais non tu n'es pas bidon...Je n'aurais pas du te demander de faire ça ! On a cas aller s'acheter quelque chose à manger vite fait et en même temps on se prend un film ça te dit ?  
-Ouais !

Ils se mirent donc en route pour le magasin le plus proche, pour le plus grand soulagement mais aussi la honte de Yamapi qui n'en revenait pas de s'être ridiculisé de la sorte devant Ryo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yamapi regardait le dvd qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il détestait les films d'horreur, il les avait toujours détestés. Il ne voyait pas le plaisir que l'on pouvait avoir à regarder des gens mourir, se faire tuer ou découper en morceau par un psychopathe en fuite, ou encore d'autres qui se font dévorés par des monstres ou des zombis...Non vraiment, il n'aimait pas ça.

-Alors, tu as trouvé ?  
-Oui, celui ça te va ?  
-Fait voir...Ouais ça à l'air super !  
-hehe...

Alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il choisi ce film ? Sûrement parce qu'il savait que Ryo aimait les films d'horreur, et puis il n'avait pas d'autres idées alors autant lui faire plaisir, ne ?! Même s'il redoutait déjà de s'installer devant sa télé et d'avoir à regarder cette horreur. Malheureusement pour lui, à peine 20 minutes plus tard, il était installé et Ryo avait lancé le dvd, il avait même insisté pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Autrement dit dans le noir complet. En temps normal, Yamapi n'avait pas peur du noir mais là, il n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Le film regroupait exactement tout ce qu'il détestait le plus, des gens étaient forcé de « se » faire des choses atroces pour survivre. Le pire était sûrement que le film ne dérangeait visiblement pas Ryo !

« Mais qu'elle horreur, qu'elle horreur, qu'elle horreur ! »

Yamapi s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et gardait la tête fortement appuyée sur ses genoux. Il s'était malgré lui mit à trembler.

« Il a fallu que je tombe sur le pire de tous les films d'horreur, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance... »

Le fait de ne pas regardé l'écran et de sentir la présence de Ryo à ses côtés le rassurait un peu mais lorsqu'il entendit un bruit d'os qui craquent, il laissa échapper un gémissement de peur et se remit à trembler. Aussitôt, l'écran s'éteignit et deux bras l'enlacèrent fortement.

-Je suis désolé, je savais pourtant que tu n'aimais pas les films d'horreur...Je suis vraiment désolé, ça va aller ?  
-Oui, oui ça va...Merci d'avoir arrêté...  
-C'est normal. Il est déjà tard de toute façon, on devrait aller dormir, et si tu veux, je ne te laisse pas tout seul pour cette nuit...  
-C'est vrai tu veux bien ?  
-Oui, pas de problème !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre de Yamapi et se déshabillèrent. Ils ne gardèrent que leurs boxer et leur T-shirt. Une fois tous les deux allongés dans le lit, Ryo attira Yamapi et lui enlaça la taille. Yamapi sentit une fois encore cette sensation monter en lui et posa sa main sur celle de Ryo. A ce geste, Ryo fut heureux qu'ils soient dans le noir, ce qui masquait le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, un sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :  
 _  
Le lendemain, 2e jour de confinement_

-Vaut peut être mieux pas, ne ?!  
-Ano~ ouaip... on essaie au salon alors ?  
-Ok !

Masuda et Koyama se dirigèrent donc vers le salon, côte à côte. Après le fiasco de la veille, ils avaient décidé de s'en sortir seuls, et ce par tous les moyens possibles. Après tout s'ils en étaient là c'était parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, ils devaient donc tout faire pour ne plus être ensemble, ne ?! Après mûres réflexions, ils s'étaient dit que puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir par la porte, alors ils devraient sortir par ailleurs et la seule solution avait donc été : les fenêtres ! Cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'ils s'étaient mis à la recherche d'une fenêtre qui donnerait accès à un mur qu'ils pourraient facilement escalader. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient pu constater que l'architecte de l'immeuble devait avoir la phobie de tout ce qui était plis et recoin puisque les façades étaient toutes plus lisses les unes que les autres. Or nos deux acolytes n'étaient pas encore suicidaires...

-Explique moi pourquoi tu n'y avais pas pensé avant ?  
-Explique moi pourquoi ce serait à moi de penser à tout ? Toi, pourquoi tu n'y avais pas pensé Masuda ?  
-Tu me crois si je te dis que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait un balcon ?  
-Mouais...  
-Bon trêve de plaisanterie à toi l'honneur.  
-Hein mais pourquoi moi ? C'est toi l'aîné c'est toi qui devrais y aller en premier !  
-N'importe quoi, je suis l'aîné quand ça t'arrange !  
-Trouve moi une bonne raison pour que ce soit moi qui y aille avant !  
-Ano~  
-HAHA tu vois ! Tu ne peux pas répondre !  
-Si tu me laissais le temps aussi !  
-NAN, si t'avais eu une raison valable tu l'aurais dit tout de suite, or c'est pas le cas, donc pour la peine c'est toi qui y va en premier !  
-N'importe quoi... Toi non plus t'as pas de raison valable. Je sais ! On a qu'a le joué au shi fu mi !  
-Ok ! Pas de problème je gagne à tous les coups !  
-s'tu l'dit...

Masuda était confiant. Il se vantait de deviner à tous les coups ce que son adversaire allait choisir et donc d'être imbattable à ce jeu. Cependant Koyama aussi était confiant, depuis le temps qu'il jouait à ce jeu, il avait appris à tricher au dernier moment. N'ayant aucune envie d'escalader le balcon de l'appartement en premier, il devait absolument réussir son coup cette fois-ci. C'est vrai, si quelqu'un devait tomber du balcon et ainsi prouver que ce moyen de sortir n'était pas sûr, autant que ce soit Masuda, la source de tous ses malheurs disparaîtrait par la même occasion. Non...Il était bien trop gentil pour penser une chose pareil, ne ?!

-Bon prêt ? Shi fu mi !  
-YATTA ! J'ai gagné t'as perdu ! Tu vois bien que tu ne gagnes pas à tous les coups Masuda s-a-m-a !  
-He ?! Tu te fous de moi tu as changé dès que tu as vus ce que je faisais, tu es un tricheur !  
-Je ne suis pas un tricheur c'est toi qui es mauvais perdant !  
-Mauvais perdant, je vais te ...  
-Tu vas me ? (sourire angélique)  
-RHAAA !

Masuda se jeta littéralement sur Koyama qui faillit perdre l'équilibre. Celui-ci se reprit vite et partit en courant afin de « tenter » d'échapper à la furie qui lui courait après en hurlant qu'il allait le bousiller. 10 minutes plus tard, les hurlements avaient cessé et un Masuda à bout de souffle tentait de faire entendre raison à un Koyama encore plus épuisé que lui.

-Avoue au moins que tu avais triché !  
-NON !  
-RRRR c'est pas vrai mais TU M'ENNERVES !

Pour la deuxième fois, Masuda se jeta sur Koyama. Mais celui-ci étant complètement épuisé par la course poursuite qu'ils avaient faite ne réussi pas à reprendre son équilibre et s'étala cette fois-ci de tout son long. Masuda se retrouva alors à califourchon sur son aîné qui semblait complètement sonné. Une fois que Koyama eut reprit ses esprit (et constaté la position dans laquelle ils étaient), il se stoppa, sentant le rouge lui monté aux joues. Heureusement pour lui, Masuda était trop occupé à lui frapper le torse de ses poings pour remarquer quoi que ce soit et d'ailleurs, ça faisait mal ! Sentant qu'il n'avait plus le choix s'il voulait arrêter d'être frappé et que Masuda se relève, il ne put que s'écrier :

-Ca va ! J'AI TRICHE ! Je descendrais en premier !

Maugréant mais arrêtant tout de même de le frapper, Masuda se releva. Lui aussi était rouge, mais de colère. Il alla donc directement s'asseoir dans le canapé pour se calmer. Il ne vit toujours pas les couleurs qu'avait prises Koyama pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci qui se contentait de se relever péniblement et de retrouver une teinte « normale ».

« Ouaw, il a l'air vraiment en colère. Il doit vraiment me détester... De toute façon, je le déteste aussi...ben ouais, je le déteste... »

Koyama s'ébroua et se rapprocha de la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon. Il l'ouvrit, s'avança et se pencha pour apercevoir le balcon du dessous. La hauteur qui séparait l'appartement de Ryo de celui du dessous restait assez importante. Koyama commença à paniquer, il ne pourrait jamais faire ça ! Son visage était devenu blanc, il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs à la simple vue du vide qui s'étendait sous lui. Il fut d'abord prit de légers tremblements au niveau de ses mains puis de vertiges.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Il sursauta violemment, effrayant par la même occasion Masuda qui l'avait rejoint sur le balcon.

-Je...Je crois que j'ai...le vertige.  
-Le vertige ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu essaies encore de me laisser y aller en premier ? C'est bon arrête de mentir et vas-y !  
-Mais...  
-Ya pas de mais ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais prêt à faire tout ça juste pour éviter d'y aller en premier, tu es vraiment un froussard, et puis c'est lâche et...  
-Ok ok... C'est bon j'y vais !

Koyama se retourna vivement vers le balcon, dos à Masuda. L'entendre le critiquer de la sorte l'énervait grandement. Il se pencha donc de nouveau mais cette fois-ci il tenta d'oublier cette peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Il passa une jambe au dessus de la rambarde puis la deuxième. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, il tremblait de toute part et ses mains devenaient moites. Il sentait que ses vertiges refaisaient surface.

-Ano~ Koyama est ce que ...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Koyama fut prit d'un vertige plus violent que les autres et ses mains moites glissèrent et lâchèrent la rambarde. Masuda s'élança et rattrapa de justesse les poignets de Koyama et le ramena avec force contre la rambarde. Mais ce furent alors les pieds du plus vieux qui glissèrent et il se retrouva donc maintenu par Masuda qui lui empêchait une chute qui lui serait sûrement fatale. Le choc fit passer son vertige à Koyama et il se rendit vraiment compte de la situation. Mais Masuda tenait bon et ne le lâchait pas.

\- Ahhh...ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te lâche pas et je vais te remonter ! Essai de t'aider de tes jambes !

Koyama hocha positivement la tête, ne pouvant pas parler. Il avait la gorge serrée et des larmes perlaient à ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il était déjà épuisé et plus le temps passait, plus il sentait ses dernières forces le quitter. La peur et la panique le faisaient trembler de plus en plus. Si Masuda n'avait pas été là, il serait déjà mort. Masuda... Il le voyait penché par-dessus le balcon à le maintenir et essayer de le remonter. Il croisa son regard et comprit que quoi qu'il arrive le plus jeune ne le lâcherait jamais. Pourtant, lui aussi semblait épuisé, Koyama pouvait apercevoir les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au visage à cause de la sueur qui perlait à son front. Il se reprit alors, pensant plus à abréger les souffrances qu'il faisait endurer à Masuda plutôt qu'a lui, suspendu en l'air. Il tenta de faire ce qu'il lui avait dit mais il avait du mal. Il senti ses mains glisser de celles du plus jeune qui paniqua. Dans un dernier mouvement de désespoir et en poussant un cri, Masuda réussi à le hisser un peu plus. Les pieds de Koyama trouvèrent alors le bas de la rambarde et il se hissa. Il atterri sur le balcon et s'effondra, videé de toute force. Masuda amorti sa chute en se plaçant de manière à le recevoir dans ces bras. Koyama était perdu, il ne se reprit qu'en entendant le sanglot de Masuda qui le gardait serré contre lui en répétant toujours la même phrase :

-J'ai eu peur...

À suivre ...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Le lendemain, 3e jour de confinement

La soirée de la veille s'était terminée rapidement. Contre toute attente, c'est Koyama qui dut rassurer le plus Masuda. Celui-ci avait mis un certain temps avant de réussir à calmer ses pleurs. La vue de Koyama suspendu dans le vide était déjà troublante pour lui, mais le fait d'être celui sur qui reposait sa vie était pire. Il avait bien cru ne jamais réussir à le remonter, à le sauver. Et quand enfin il y était arrivé, toute la peur, la panique et l'angoisse qu'il avait enduré mais qu'il avait gardé enfouit afin de ne pas craquer et manquer de faire tomber pour de bon Koyama étaient ressorties d'un coup, sous forme de gros sanglots et de phrases courtes et incompréhensibles pour la plupart. A ce moment, Koyama l'avait prit dans ses bras à son tour, le rassurant et lui murmurant que tout allait bien. Il lui dit qu'il était sauvé et que s'était grâce à lui ! Ca l'avait fortement surprit. Après tout lui et Koyama étaient censés se détester, mais il était bien trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre pour y réfléchir, il ne pouvait donc qu'apprécier l'étreinte rassurante qu'il lui offrait.

En faite, Koyama n'avait pas su quoi faire d'autre en voyant Masuda en pleure alors qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il avait donc fait la seule chose qui lui était passé par l'esprit et qui était, semble t-il, la meilleur chose à faire dans un moment comme celui-ci : il avait serré son ami contre lui et l'avait rassuré.  
Plus tard ils s'étaient séparé, assez gênés tous les deux. Ils étaient épuisés, ils n'avaient donc pas manger et étaient tout deux partis se réfugier dans leur chambre afin de méditer sur ce qui s'était passé. Aucun des deux n'avait réussi à trouver le sommeil avant de longues heures. Koyama était toujours sous le choc, bien sûr, mais il se posait aussi des questions. Pourquoi avait-il autant détesté voir Masuda pleurer ? Pourquoi à ce moment il en avait oublié toutes les raisons futiles de leur haine et l'avait traité comme un ami ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait de Masuda. Il se sentait bête d'avoir été aussi loin dans sa haine, jusqu'à se faire enfermer ici par les autres, pour finalement se rendre compte que finalement il ne détestait pas tant que ça Masuda.  
D'ailleurs, du côté de celui-ci, les constatations étaient a peu près les mêmes. Il avait réagi vite quand son cerveau avait clairement exprimé : Koyama en danger ! A moins que ce ne soit son cœur qui lui ai fait réagir aussi vite pour aider Koyama ? Il ne savait plus. Tout était devenu bien trop compliqué pour lui. Il n'avait pas supporté de le savoir en danger et aurait donné sa vie pour le sauver, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher non plus de se dire qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour n'importe quel autre membre du groupe. Que ce soit Koyama ne changeait rien, il n'était juste pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un mourir devant lui.

Au matin, tous deux étaient toujours aussi perdus, et toujours aussi épuisés. Mais comme ils n'arrivaient de toute façon pas à trouver le sommeil, ils s'étaient levés tôt. Ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner et s'étaient lavés. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés, trop occupés à réfléchir autant l'un que l'autre.  
Cependant, dans les environ de trois heures de l'après midi, des coups frappés à la porte les forcèrent à s'arracher de leur méditation. Alors qu'ils se regardaient, étonnés, des bruits de voix étouffées leur parvinrent :

-Massu ? Keii ? Ouvrez, c'est Tesshi !  
-Baka, ils peuvent pas ouvrir, à ton avis pourquoi on est passé chez Yamapi chercher les clés avant de venir... Et explique moi à quoi ça aurait servi de les enfermer en leur laissant les clés ...  
-Ah ouai c'est vrai, t'as raison... Bon bah on entre !

La porte s'ouvrit donc sur un Tesshi plus qu'heureux de revoir son meilleur ami. A sa suite venait Shige, impatient lui aussi et curieux de voir si ses amis avaient finis par s'entretuer. Autant dire qu'ils furent un peu déçus de constater que les deux captifs n'étaient plus que deux zombis avec des cernes de trois kilomètres sous les yeux qui ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi il y avait autant de bruit tout d'un coup...

-Ahh ! Les gars ! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir !  
-Merci Keii !  
-Mais de rien Shige  
-Massuu~~~T'u m'as manqué !  
-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Mais tu sais ça fait pas si longtemps qu'on s'est vu.  
-Ben vas-y dis que t'es pas content de me voir ! (boude)  
-Mais non, je viens de te dire que tu m'avais manqué !  
-je préfère ! Bon ! On venait voir si vous étiez encore vivant, apparemment oui.  
-On vous a aussi apporté un jeu de cartes pour plus tard, et les lettres de vos fans qu'on est passé prendre à l'agence. On s'est dit que ça vous ferait sûrement plaisir et que ça vous remonterait le moral si vous en aviez besoin...  
-Ouaip...  
-Quel enthousiasme ! Vous vous êtes chouté ou quoi ? Vous êtes tout bizarre...ne Shige ?!  
-C'est vrai que vous avez une tête à faire peur, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous vous battez toute la huit comme des fous et la journée vous reprenez des forces ?

Les deux nouveaux arrivants éclatèrent de rire devant leurs deux amis qui décidément n'étaient pas très réactifs !

-Bon, comme on s'ennuie, on ne va pas vous laisser tranquilles maintenant ! On joue à quoi ?  
-Jouer ? Tesshi tu viens de dire toi-même qu'on à l'air d'être choutés. Tu crois vraiment qu'on est en état de jouer ?  
-Mais...Massu...Et toi Keii-chan, tu veux bien jouer toi ?!  
-Suis crevé...  
-Mais...

Comme pour sauver Tegoshi qui allait se mettre à pleurer, Shige proposa une alternative :

-Et si on jouait à un jeu calme, je sais pas moi, un cache-cache !

Masuda et Koyama étaient septiques, mais c'est vrai que c'était calme comme jeu. Et puis ils doutaient que leurs amis s'en iraient de si tôt q'ils ne jouaient pas alors...

-Ok...  
-YATTA ! C'est moi qui compte ! Allez vous cacher ! Prêt ? Je commence...

Chacun partit alors dans une direction opposée. Après avoir compté jusqu'à cent, Tegoshi partit à la recherche de ses amis avec entrain.  
Shige avait proposée ce jeu en dernier recours, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien fait. En fin de compte il trouvait ce jeu très stressant. Trouver un endroit où se cacher dans un appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas n'était pas une mince affaire. D'autant plus que ses deux amis, eux, vivaient ici depuis déjà trois jours ! Ils étaient partis, toujours aussi mollement certes, mais ils semblaient savoir parfaitement où ils allaient. Lui hésitait. Il se dit que s'il venait à se faire poursuivre par un quelconque agresseur, il ne ferait pas long feu avant que celui-ci ne le déniche et finirait très vite dépouillé voire pire... Il entendit Tegoshi crier : CINQUANTE ! ce qui le sortit de ses pensées morbides. Il se décida donc et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle était joliment décoré, dans les tons bleu clair et foncés mais restait sobre. Ryo avait du goût. Elle contenait une cabine de douche, un petit lavabo ainsi qu'un porte serviette, plusieurs petites étagères pleines de bibelots en tout genre et une baignoire, dans laquelle il se fourra avec empressement. Il étouffa un juron en constatant qu'il y restait un fond d'eau, ce qui lui avait trempé son jean. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tegoshi le trouva, à quatre pattes et toujours à moitié trempé dans la baignoire. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la scène. Son ami ressemblait vraiment à un chat mouillé, et il trouvait sa petite mine boudeuse trop kawaii. C'est donc un Tegoshi toujours mort de rire et un Shige toujours boudeur qui partirent à la recherche de Masuda et Koyama.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde s'était prit au jeu, même les deux plus septiques. C'était de nouveau au tour de Tegoshi de compter et à peine eut-il fini qu'il s'écria :

-Shige trouvé ! Mais elle était nulle ta cachette !  
-Rhaa, J'ai paniqué, on a déjà fait toutes les bonnes cachettes ! '  
-Mouais...M'enfin se cacher derrière la porte qui mène au couloir alors que c'est le seul moyen d'accéder à toutes les autres pièces de l'appart, avoue que c'est pas très malin... Bref... On va chercher les autres tous les deux alors !

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté afin de multiplier par deux l'espace de recherche. Deux minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au salon.

-Alors tu as trouvé Koyama ? Moi j'ai trouvé Massu. Il s'est caché dans son lit, Il aurait pas du, du coup il s'est endormi... J'ai pas eu le cœur à le réveiller.  
-Pareil pour Koyama. Tu crois qu'ils se sont concertés et qu'ils le font exprès ?  
-Nan, je ne pense pas. Je pense plutôt qu'ils sont en connexion d'esprits ou un truc dans le genre. Ils font tout pareil sans s'en rendre compte. Hehe...  
-Ouaw. Tu fais peur parfois Tego.  
-Mais non ça fait pas peur ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste qu'ils se comprennent très très bien et que parfois l'un des deux entend ce que pense l'autre...  
-Nan c'est ta stupidité qui fait peur.  
-HE ?! Mais c'est pas vrai, je suis pas stupide !  
-Mouais... En attendant on fait quoi nous ? On y va ?  
-Ben ouais, je vois pas trop quoi faire d'autre... Moi qui voulait m'amuser un peu...  
-Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi drôle que Masuda ' mais t'as qu'a venir chez moi, on avisera !  
-Ok !

Tegoshi et Shige repartirent donc aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Masuda et Koyama eux avaient enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil...

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Chez Yamapi...

« -Rhaa... Mais il le range où son thé... ? »

Ryo commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait déjà fouillé les trois quarts des placards de la cuisine de Yamapi mais n'avait toujours pas trouvé le thé que celui-ci prenait habituellement le matin. Cela faisait pourtant quatre jours que Nishikido habitait chez son ami, mais il ne s'était pas encore totalement familiarisé avec son nouvel environnement. Il faut dire que son attention n'était que très rarement dirigée vers autre chose que son hôte. Même ce matin alors qu'il fouillait toute la cuisine, ce n'était que parce qu'il avait eu une envie subite d'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit à Tomohisa, pensant que ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir. Peut être aussi que son geste était un peu égoïste car il voulait voir Yamapi, trouver une bonne raison d'aller le regarder dormir. Depuis plusieurs jours, il se satisfaisait de simplement le voir et le savoir à proximité, lui parler.

Il refusait pourtant de se dire qu'il était amoureux de Yamashita, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer car il pensait que s'il se l'avouait à lui-même alors son ami aurait plus de facilité à le découvrir. Et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il avait bien trop peur de le perdre, de le dégoûter. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, ça lui passerait. S'il savait que Tomohisa éprouvait la même chose, alors peut-être agirait-il différemment, mais il n'en savait rien.

Ryo avait fini par trouver le fameux thé dans le dernier placard. Il baissa la tête avec fatalisme et se dit que s'il avait commencé par la, ça lui aurait évité toutes ces recherches. Mais il ne s'apitoya pas plus longtemps sur son sort et finit de préparer le petit déjeuner de son ami. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, son plateau dans les mains. Il trouva Yamapi encore endormi et il put donc le contempler à sa guise. Dix minutes plus tard, il ne l'avait toujours pas réveillé, le trouvant beaucoup trop mignon quand il dormait. Yamapi s'était enroulé dans ses couvertures et les serraient comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne. Nishikido avait penché sa tête sur le côté et détaillait ce corps qu'il désirait tant, cette peau qui avait l'air si douce et ces lèvres terriblement attirantes. Il s'arracha de sa contemplation avec tristesse, d'autant plus qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à se persuader de ses sentiments. Il n'y pouvait rien, quoi qu'il fasse, la phrase « je l'aime tellement » revenait sans cesse dans son esprit et le torturait. Il se reprit tout de même et décida donc de poser son plateau (qu'il avait gardé dans ses mains puisqu'il était resté debout sur le pas de la porte ) sur la table de chevet.

Yamapi remua très légèrement avant de se re-pelotonner. Seul l'un de ses bras et sa tête dépassait de sous les couvertures. Cette dernière était positionnée de telle manière que les lèvres de Tomohisa semblaient ne demander qu'un chose : que celles de Ryo viennent les rejoindre. Celui-ci tourna vivement la tête afin de stopper tout contact visuel entre lui et son ami. Mais il craqua en l'entendant gémir doucement dans son sommeil. Il se retourna lentement, le contempla quelques secondes et s'avança inconsciemment avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Yamashita. Il les trouva d'une douceur stupéfiante et aurait voulu rester ainsi à l'embrasser pendant des heures. Cependant, quand les lèvres de Tomohisa s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, Nishikido prit peur et se recula vivement, mais son ami dormait toujours. Le rouge lui monta aux joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte quand il entendit son ami murmurer son prénom dans son sommeil. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, son baiser volé l'avait chamboulé mais il se dépêcha tout de même de partir.

Heureusement pour Ryo, Yamapi ne se réveilla que trois heures plus tard, c'est-à-dire dans les environs d'11h30. Ryo avait déjà prit son petit-déjeuner et s'était lavé. Il regardait la télé lorsque enfin son ami s'était levé :

-Merci pour le petit-déjeuner.

Ryo sursauta et se retourna vers Yamapi qui semblait encore tout ensommeillé et arborait un petit sourire timide. Nishikido détourna la tête, il sentait qu'il rougissait encore, mais il n'y pouvait rien, il le trouvait vraiment trop craquant !

-Pas de quoi...  
-Tu...Tu t'es levé tôt, tu as bien dormi ? demanda timidement Yamashita, comme s'il sentait le malaise de son ami.  
-Oui...J'avais...oublié de fermer les volets, j'ai été réveillé par les rayons du soleil... Et toi, tu as bien dormi ?

Se remémorant ce qu'il avait cru entendre, Ryo ajouta :

-Tu as fais de beaux rêves ?

Tomohisa rougit et se détourna quelque peu, embarrassé.

-Je ne me souviens plus de quoi j'ai rêvé...  
-Ah... Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu voudras sortir ?

Yamapi accueillit la proposition avec plaisir, heureux de changer de sujet, même s'il ne se doutait pas que Ryo l'était tout autant. Il partit donc prendre sa douche. Une fois lavé ils partirent à la recherche d'un restaurant ou d'un endroit où manger. Ils optèrent pour des plats à emporter et s'installèrent dans un parc. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien tout en mangeant. Ils ne pouvaient, l'un comme l'autre, s'empêcher de rougir dès qu'ils s'effleuraient ou de se sentir embarrassés dès que l'un s'approchait trop près de l'autre, même sans le vouloir. C'est pourquoi de tant à autre, l'un des deux amis se détournait subitement et se passionnait pour la verdure luxuriante qui les entourait. Aucun des deux ne semblait remarquer la gêne qu'il occasionnait chez son ami et pensait être le seul à subir toutes ces montés d'émotion. Lorsqu' ils se levèrent pour sortir du parc et continuer leur balade, le temps commença à se gâter.

Très vite, des nuages apparurent, d'un gris menaçant. Ils continuèrent encore à marcher jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'abatte sur la ville, et sur eux par la même occasion. La plupart des gens présents dans les rues se hâtèrent d'aller s'abriter mais les deux amis aimaient se balader sous la pluie et prirent tout leur temps pour rentrer, s'amusant comme des gamins à sauter dans les flaques et à s'éclabousser. Ils arrivèrent donc complètement trempés chez Yamapi. En entrant dans l'immeuble, ils constatèrent que n'importe qui aurait facilement pu les suivre à la trace dans tout l'immeuble vu la quantité d'eau qui dégoulinait de leurs vêtements, et ils se mirent à rire en montant vers l'appartement du plus jeune. Une fois rentré, ils entreprirent de se changer et de sécher leurs affaires.

Ils s'installèrent au salon, Yamapi alla préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire avant de retourner au salon dans lequel Nishikido avait commencé à se changer. Il avait posé son tee-shirt sur le radiateur et faisait de même avec ses chaussettes et celles de Tomohisa qu'ils avaient enlevé en entrant. Yamapi s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte qui menait au salon. Cette sensation revenait en lui, plus forte que jamais alors qu'il contemplait Ryo qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il suivit le parcourt d'une goutte qui était tombée des cheveux trempés de Nishikido et qui suivait lentement mais sûrement les lignes de son dos. D'un rapide mouvement de tête en arrière, Ryo fit basculer ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le visage et lui gênaient la vue, révélant momentanément son visage à la vue de Yamashita avant de le lui cacher de nouveau. Mais ce bref moment suffit à Yamapi pour que la simple réflexion « il est parfait ! » s'immisce en lui et le trouble encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fut prit d'un frisson violent en tentant d'oublier tout ce qu'il ressentait et lâcha sans s'en rendre compte le plateau qu'il tenait. Le bruit de la vaisselle brisée le ramena à lui et le fit sursauter en même temps que Ryo qui se retourna vivement vers lui.

-Yamapi, ça va ?

-YAMAPI !

Ryo s'approcha de son ami et le secoua légèrement. Ce rapprochement fit rougir Tomohisa qui tourna instinctivement la tête afin que son ami ne le voie plus. Mais Nishikido ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et lui lâcha les épaules afin de prendre la tête de Yamashita entre ses mains et de la tourner lentement vers lui.

-Yamapi, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait.  
-Je...rien... Lâche moi s'il te plait...gémi t-il  
-Rhaa...Yamapi ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas alors arrête de me mentir et vide ton sac !

Ryo le gratifia d'un sourire rassurant pour l'inciter à continuer. Yamapi plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de Nishikido et s'apprêta à parler mais ce fut au tour de Ryo d'être troublé. Sa prise sur le visage de son ami faiblit et il entendit Yamapi lui dire avec une pointe d'amusement et de trouble à la fois :

-Si je te dis ce que j'ai, alors dis moi ce que tu as.  
-Je...ne peux pas te le dire.  
-Et tu veux que moi je te dise ce que j'ai. C'est la même chose pour toi tu sais, tu peux tout me dire ! On se connaît depuis longtemps, on est amis !  
-Justement...

Yamapi avait senti l'amertume et le regret dans la voix de Ryo et en fut étonné.

-Je t'ai fait quelque chose ? lui demanda t-il, inquiet d'avoir causé du tort à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.  
-Non...Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui...ne vais pas bien, mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi. J'ai mes raisons de ne pas te le dire, crois moi.

Yamapi ne savait plus quoi faire. Ryo avait vraiment l'air triste, ce n'était sûrement pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche en lui avouant ses sentiments. Il baissa la tête, semblant réfléchir intensément. Il pesait le pour et le contre et tentait de décider s'il allait lui dire ou pas. Mais Ryo ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa réflexion.

-Je crois que je devrais partir.  
-Ano~, tu veux retourner dehors ? demanda Yamashita, feintant de ne pas avoir comprit que Ryo voulait réellement partir de chez lui.  
-Non, je dois partir définitivement de chez toi, je ne devrais vraiment plus rester ici.  
-Mais, et les autres ? Je veux dire, tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi, la semaine n'est pas finie ?  
-Je peux toujours aller chez un autre membre du groupe.  
-Mais pourquoi tu veux partir ? Dis moi ce que je t'ai fait !

Yamapi sentait le désespoir l'envahir, il avait donc vraiment fait quelque chose de grave à son ami pour qu'il veuille partir de chez lui. Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas le voir partir, il voulait rester à ses côtés ! Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Ryo parti alors dans une explication rapide et embrouillé qui semblait être l'état de ses sentiments

-Ce n'est pas toi ! C'est moi je ... je veux que l'on reste ami ! Mais ce ne sera pas possible si je reste ici, je le sais ! Plus ça va, plus j'ai du mal à me contrôler ! Je sens que je peux craquer d'un moment à l'autre et ça m'angoisse ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !  
-Alors ne t'en va pas...  
-Mais je suis obligé ! Tu ne comprends pas que je te ferais plus de mal en restant avec toi !?  
-Je ne peux pas comprendre, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive ! Toi tu ne comprends pas que tout ce que je veux c'est rester à tes côtés !? Si tu pars, alors là je serais blessé ! Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, alors dis moi d'abord pourquoi ?!

Yamapi avait parlé avec des tremblements dans la voix, signes des larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Ryo aurait du partir avant, maintenant c'était trop tard, il avait craqué. Il n'avait pas supporté de voir son ami comme ça par sa faute. Il laissa les larmes qu'il retenait s'écouler librement tandis qu'il tombait à genoux sur le sol, prit de sanglots.

-Je ne veux pas te dégoûter...Je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes, je sais que c'est égoïste de vouloir te laisser juste pour ça, mais j'ai peur ! Je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes...

Yamapi ne comprenait pas toutes les motivations de Ryo mais s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il n'avait plus aucun doute, c'est qu'il l'aimait profondément, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça sans rien faire. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Il pleurait toujours lui aussi mais il réussi à articuler :

-Je ne te laisserais jamais. Tu ne me dégoûteras jamais ! Je t'aime bien trop pour ça...Je te le jure, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais...  
-Mais...Tu es mon meilleur ami...et moi...je t'aime, alors que je ne devrais pas, mais je t'aime... Je suis désolé...  
-Je t'interdis de t'excuser de m'aimer.

Yamapi releva la tête de Ryo et déposa un baiser timide mais d'une tendresse infinie sur ses lèvres. Dire que Ryo était surpris serait un euphémisme. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il lui avait dit, il avait dit à Yamapi qu'il l'aimait et il s'attendait à se faire rejeter, à le dégoûter. Pas une fois il n'avait imaginé que ses sentiments envers son ami puissent être réciproques, et pourtant...  
Yamapi se sépara de Ryo et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ryo était troublé, Yamapi était rouge et légèrement embarrassé d'avoir surprit à ce point son ami. Mais un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Nishikido ce qui le rassura. Ils continuèrent à se fixer alors que leurs regards changeaient. L'angoisse de se faire rejeter et la gêne laissèrent place à tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Yamapi voulu parler mais Ryo l'en empêcha en l'attirant vers lui, une main dernière sa nuque et l'autre qu'il vint placer sur sa hanche. Il l'embrassa alors doucement, puis Yamapi répondit au baiser qui se fit moins timide. Ryo mêla le bout de sa langue et caressa les lèvres de Yamapi qui entrouvrit les siennes afin de lui céder le passage. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent doucement et leur baiser se fit plus passionné. La main de Ryo s'égarait dans les cheveux de son ami, puis elle descendit et caressa doucement son bras avant de descendre à la limite de son tee-shirt. Il passa délicatement sa main en dessous et le remonta. Yamapi le laissa faire non sans gémir de frustration quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Son tee-shirt atterrit négligemment par terre et Yamapi reprit possession de la bouche de Nishikido. Celui-ci caressa son torse, lui procurant un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine. D'un geste vif, Yamashita rapprocha plus encore Ryo de lui, leurs torses se touchèrent mais ce n'était pas encore assez.

Ryo allongea Yamashita sur le sol et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il continua d'embrasser Tomohisa mais s'égara dans son cou, sur ses épaules, lui pinçant la peau de ses lèvres, arrachant un gémissement à son amant. Ses mains parcouraient son torse, suivant méticuleusement les lignes des ses muscles avec toujours plus de passion, semblant clairement exprimer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait devant ce corps si parfait. Yamashita saisit la nuque de Ryo, et laissa son autre main vagabondée sur son dos. Ryo se releva quelque peu afin d'accéder à la ceinture de son amant qui faisait de même avec la sienne. Leurs pantalons vinrent bientôt rejoindre le tas de vêtements déjà présent par terre. Yamashita inversa les rôles et se retrouva sur Ryo. Il fit glisser son genoux vers l'entrejambe de son amant alors que ses mains parcouraient son torse, ses bras, son visage comme s'il voulait en garder la forme pour toujours en mémoire. Les vas et viens qu'il exerçait avec son genoux arrachaient des gémissements rauques de plaisir à Ryo qui ne tarda pas à ré inverser leur position et à enlever fougueusement les boxers qui semblaient de trop, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tomohisa qui ramena Ryo contre lui afin de reprendre possession de ses lèvres dont il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer. La sensation de leurs membres qui se touchaient leurs fit comprendre à tout les deux qu'ils voulaient désormais plus que de simples caresses. Ils se positionnèrent instinctivement mais Ryo hésita, il avait peur de faire mal à son amant. Tomohisa le senti et lui sourit :

-N'ai pas peur, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Son sourire était réellement éblouissant et Ryo ne put qu'aller l'embrasser de plus belle, une de ses mains lui caressant la cuisse. Puis, doucement, il entra en lui. Yamashita serra les épaules de Ryo mais lui fit comprendre qu'il allait bien. Nishikido entama alors de lents vas et vient afin d'habituer Yamashita, qui s'habitua vite et lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait aller plus vite. Ryo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accéléra. Tous deux poussaient des gémissements de plaisirs sans cesser de s'embrasser avec passion. Dans un dernier coup de rein, Ryo jouit en son amant qui se cambra en atteignant lui aussi l'apogée de son plaisir. Ryo retomba sur le sol au côtés de Tomohisa et ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en murmurant :

-Je t'aime Pi  
-Je t'aime aussi Ryo

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes mais ils eurent vite froid. Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Yamapi et s'installèrent dans le lit. Ils étaient épuisés mais la nuit promettait quand même d'être longue.

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Le lendemain, 4e jour de confinement

Quand Koyama s'était réveillé, il avait mis un certain temps à se souvenir de où il était, de pourquoi il était là, ainsi que de se souvenir de tous les évènements des derniers jours. Il resta donc allongé un bon moment et laissa sa base de données se mettre à jour tranquillement. Il réussi donc à se souvenir de ses amis venus leurs rendre visite, de la partie de cache-cache et de s'être endormi dans son lit en plein pendant la partie... Il ne savait donc pas du tout ce qui s'était passé après pour Tegoshi, Shige et Masuda. Ils avaient du continuer à jouer sans lui et il les remerciait intérieurement de ne pas être venu le réveiller alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil.  
Koyama tourna le tête et constata sur son réveil (enfin celui de Ryo) qu'il était déjà 13h30. Commença alors un débat intérieur :

« -Qu'est ce que je fais, je me lève ? Il est déjà tard...Mais d'un côté au point où j'en suis, je peux bien rester encore un peu...Ouais mais Masuda va rester tout seul après...Rhaa mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de toute façon je l'aime pas ' ce sera bien fait pour lui ! »  
C'est donc sur cette dernière pensée que Koyama...se leva. Il se traîna jusque dans le salon et constata qu'il n'y avait absolument personne. Pas le moindre petit signe de vie.  
Exaspéré d'avoir finalement fait le mauvais choix, il se dit que puisque il était à demi réveillé, autant se réveiller complètement. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, prit des affaires de rechange et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Masuda grogna pour la énième fois. Pourquoi il n'avait pas fermé les volets ? Il les fermait toujours d'habitude ! Puis il se rappela les conditions dans lesquelles il s'était endormi la veille et grogna une fois de plus. Il fallait qu'aujourd'hui il fasse beau, forcément... Le soleil lui tapait dans la figure, s'infiltrait par le moindre petit trou ou la moindre petite faille dans ses couvertures, et se dirigeait directement dans ses yeux.  
Lui qui répétait tout le temps qu'il adorait quand il faisait beau et que le soleil resplendissait, ça lui apprendrait ! Un ultime rayon de soleil et Masuda et redressa rageusement dans son lit et envoya de toute ses forces son oreiller sur la fenêtre.  
Constatant que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, il soupira et se leva, direction la cuisine : il avait faim. En sortant de la chambre il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur : environ 13h55. Il se doutait que Koyama était déjà levé. En passant devant la porte de sa chambre, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, le lit était vide. Il s'attendait donc à le voir dans le salon, mais personne. Sûrement dans la salle de bain... Plus il avançait dans le salon, plus son hypothèse se vérifiait : Koyama se trouvait bien dans la salle de bain. Satisfait de sa déduction (c'était pas très compliqué -_-'), il entra dans la cuisine et commença à chercher quoi manger quand il vit un papier sur la table : un mot de Tegoshi et Shige :

Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez fait,  
mais vous deviez vraiment être en manque de sommeil !  
On vous a laissé le jeu de cartes et les lettres de vos fans  
sur le buffet.  
Bye  
Shige

Si la connexion entre vos esprits vous gêne,  
mettez un morceau de papier aluminium sur votre tête,  
ça marche bien !  
Vous me remercierez plus tard,  
Tegoshi =)

Masuda éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il se tourna vers Koyama qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Masuda lui tendit le papier

-Lis !

Koyama le prit et s'exécuta. Il laissa lui aussi échapper un éclat de rire :

-Connexion d'esprit ? Il sort ça d'où ?  
-On parle de Tegoshi je te rappelle...  
-Ouais, ça me va comme explication. (Ca me coûte d'écrire ça ', je vous jure...)

Un silence s'installa. Comment réagir face à la personne qui chamboule tout ce que vous croyiez être sûr ? Que vous êtes censé détester mais avec qui vous avez envie de parler quand même...

-J'allais me préparer quelque chose à manger, tu veux que je t'en fasse aussi ?  
-Ben ouais, je veux bien. Je vais chercher un truc bien à la télé...  
-Ok...

Chacun se mit donc à l'œuvre et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Masuda désespérait de constater qu'ils avaient déjà mangé la moitié du garde-manger, et Koyama désespérait de constater qu'il n'y avait absolument rien d'intéressant à la télé. Il abandonna d'ailleurs vite et alla chercher quelque chose de plus intéressant dans les DVD de Ryo. Masuda revint avec les plats qu'il avait préparés et vint en aide à Koyama pour le choix du film.  
Ils mangèrent donc en silence, le film ne les passionnant pas beaucoup. Au bout d'une demi heure environ, ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord éteignirent la télé et débarrassèrent. Décidément, ils s'ennuyaient ferme. Chacun flânait dans l'appartement, sans but précis. Masuda alla prendre sa douche. Quand Koyama passa pour la neuvième fois devant le buffet, il remarqua tout ce que ses amis leur avaient apporté. Il saisit le jeu de carte et chercha Masuda des yeux. Celui revenait justement de la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta et regarda ce que Koyama fabriquait. Celui-ci lui montra le jeu de carte en disant :

-Tu veux jouer ?  
-A quoi ?  
-Ben je connais un jeu sympas si tu veux je t'apprend.  
-Si tu veux !

Ils s'installèrent sur la petite table de salon et Koyama commença ses explications. Par chance, Masuda connaissait aussi ce jeu. Au moins la partie serait plus intéressante.

-C'est bien que tu connaisses, quand on joue avec des débutants, on gagne tout le temps, ce n'est pas drôle à la fin...  
-Eh bien ne t'inquiète pas, pour te faire plaisir, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui gagnerait ...  
-N'espère même pas Masuda...  
-Si tu le dis...

Les deux se jetèrent un regard amusé remplis de défis. C'était un jeu aux règles assez simples mais le fait de devoir taper sur le paquet de cartes vu la vitesse où celles-ci défilaient rendait le jeu très stressant. Surtout quand les deux joueurs jouaient avec autant d'acharnement. La partie était plus qu'animée et Koyama devenait de plus en plus...énervé.

-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI MAIS TU LE SORS D'OU CE VALLET ?  
-Pas la peine de crier, ça ne te fera pas gagner ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas doué !  
-Pas doué ?! C'est toi qui a trop de chance ! J'ai jamais vu ça ! C'est nul ! '

Un dernier échange de carte et Koyama explosa :

-NONNNNN, je peux pas perdre...je n'ai jamais perdu !  
-Tu vois que rien n'est impossible ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagn...  
-Ouais ben CA VA !

Masuda toujours mort de rire se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Koyama lui partit vers le buffet et fouilla dans quelques tiroirs. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu de l'encens et des bougies dans un des tiroirs, et là tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était se détendre... Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et s'installa sur la même table que précédemment, non sans avoir préalablement shooté rageusement dans le paquet de cartes qui était dessus.  
Il alla dans la cuisine, jeta un regard noir à Masuda qui le regardait toujours avec un sourire de vainqueur, prit les allumettes et retourna s'asseoir devant son petit étalage de bougies. Il les alluma une à une et s'appuya contre le canapé derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux et commença à calmer sa respiration. Il avait perdu... Il n'en revenait pas... Il avait perdu...

Masuda, très fier de sa victoire, contait la fêter en se faisant à manger ! Il avait déjà finit de tout préparer quand il chercha les allumettes pour allumer le four. Il retourna dans le salon les chercher et découvrit un Koyama assis, semblant méditer devant ses bougies. Il s'approcha doucement et les souffla toutes. Koyama rouvrit instantanément les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?  
-Ben j'éteins les bougies.  
-Au risque de te paraître idiot, pourquoi ?  
-Ben ça sert à rien de les user, t'as les yeux fermés, tu ne les vois même pas. Ce n'est pas écolo du tout ça !  
-Mais je fais ce que je veux ! Si je veux allumer des bougies, j'allume des bougies !  
-Mais ça ne sert à rien ! Et tu ne penses pas à tous les petits oiseaux en voie de disparition ?!  
-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX JE TE DIS ! Et je ne vois pas ce qu'ils viennent faire là tes oiseaux...

Koyama prit alors la boîte d'allumettes et d'une lenteur insupportable, commença à allumer ses bougies.

-Rhaa...mais dépêche toi, j'ai mon plat à mettre au four moi !  
-T'avais qu'a pas éteindre mes bougies...  
-Rrrr tu te fous de moi !

Masuda prit rageusement la boîte des mains de Koyama. Mais celui-ci lui sauta à moitié dessus afin de récupérer son bien. Ils débutèrent alors une lutte acharnée renversant à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Soudain Masuda s'arrêta, permettant à Koyama de lui arracher définitivement la boîte des mains avec un cri de victoire. Mais Masuda l'interrompit :

-Dis, tu trouves pas que ça sent le brûler ?  
-Euh ...Merde ! Le tapis !

Pris de panique, ils se munirent tout deux des coussins présents sur le canapé et commencèrent à les balancer sur le tapis en feu. Ils arrivèrent vite à bout des quelques flammes et retombèrent au sol. Puis ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Ryo va nous tuer !  
-C'est clair...

Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de déplacer la table afin de cacher quelque peu la trace de brûlure mais ça ne servait pas à grand-chose : Ryo la verrait forcément. Alors pas la peine de s'épuiser pour rien. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé et réfléchirent à ce qu'ils pourraient maintenant faire. Puis Masuda se leva et alla prendre les deux paquets de lettres posés sur le buffet. Il revint vers le canapé et s'assit à côté de Koyama.

-Tiens, tu veux les tiennes ?  
-Ouaip merci.

Ils commencèrent alors à contempler leur paquet respectif. Koyama eut le reflex de comparer le sien à celui de Masuda et un léger sourire s'étira sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Hum ? Rien, rien...

-J'en ai plus que toi !  
-He ? N'importe quoi, regarde la taille du mien comparé au tien ! T'es aveugle !  
-Ben...On compte ! Tu verras bien que je ne suis pas aveugle...  
-Ok ! Attends ! File moi ton paquet, je veux pas de triche ! Tiens, prend le mien.  
-Pfff, si tu y tiens...

Ils se mirent donc à compter rapidement le nombre de lettres que contenait chaque paquet.

-Alors ? Combien ?  
-Non, toi d'abord...  
-Masuda, DIS MOI !  
-Mais c'est toi qui a commencé avec cette histoire alors c'est a toi de dire le premier !  
-Ok ben on fait un SHI FU MI alors ?  
-Ano~~Pas bonne idée...  
-Ouais t'as raison...Bon bah toi tu en as 17.

-Quoi, j'en ai moins c'est ça ?  
-Ben...tu en as 17.  
-Ah...  
-N'empêche tu vois bien que t'es aveugle, ton paquet était pas dix fois plus gros que le mien...  
-J'avais pas dis ça non plus...  
-Mouais.

Masuda se mit à rire et rendit son paquet à Koyama afin de lui-même récupérer le sien. Ils commencèrent à lire leurs lettres respectives. De temps en temps, l'un des deux laissait échapper un léger éclat de rire. Mais en définitive, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire et d'être heureux en lisant tout ce que leurs fans leurs disaient.

-Alors ? Toi ?  
-Ca fait plaiiisiiiir !  
-Ok Koyama, du calme ! Elles te disent quoi ?  
-Ben j'ai pleins d'encouragements, de compliments et même une folle déclaration d'amouuur !

Sans le vouloir (ou pas) Koyama avait dit cela avec un ton...taquin et un sourire en coin. Masuda l'avait sentit, et il se sentait bizarre...

-Tiens, lis !

Masuda saisit la lettre et commença à la lire. Cette fille lui faisait part de tout les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, lui disait que c'était sa star préférée...en bref qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'idolâtrait. En tout cas lui, il en avait lus largement assez. Il rendit brusquement sa lettre à Koyama qui attendait patiemment, son sourire toujours présent. Masuda l'avait surpris, il avait sursauté.

-C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! '  
-Ben qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
-Elle te connaît même cette fille, elle te considère que comme une star qu'on idolâtre mais elle ne t'aime pas pour de vrai elle ! 'e  
-Elle ?  
-Quoi ?  
-T'as dis elle ?  
-Mais non, mais j'ai rien dis moi !

Masuda était énervé. En fait, lire cette lettre qui avait fait tant plaisir à Koyama l'avait rendu bizarre. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi il pensait, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant, quand il entendit Koyama rire de sa réaction, il eu un pincement au cœur et il comprit que c'était bien ça : il était jaloux. Jaloux de cette fille qui s'attirait aussi facilement les faveurs de Koyama qui ne la connaissait même pas.  
Masuda était en train de méditer sur cette soudaine prise de conscience quand Koyama s'approcha de lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait, depuis tout à l'heure, une envie dingue de rendre Masuda complètement fou. Et ça l'étonnait beaucoup. En faite, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait envie de voir Masuda jaloux ni pourquoi Masuda l'était. Mais tout ce qu'il se disait sur le moment, c'est que peut être qu'il comprendrait mieux en l'ayant totalement poussé à bout. C'était stupide comme résonnement, il le savait, mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre alors il décida de l'achever :

-Tu resteras toujours mon préféré, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...

Masuda frissonna sous la soudaine proximité de Koyama et à cause ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et d'où il la sortait sa voix sensuelle ? Masuda sentait que Koyama le poussait volontairement à bout, mais il sentait aussi que Koyama était tout aussi perdu que lui quant à ce qui leur arrivait et aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient désormais l'un envers l'autre.

En effet, Koyama se posait des questions. Et Masuda était tellement obnubilé par ses propres réflexions qu'il ne remarqua même pas la mine pensive de Koyama. Celui-ci ne comprenait vraiment pas comment on pouvait changer d'opinion sur une personne à ce point, et en aussi peu de temps. Il se répétait pour la centième fois depuis qu'il était dans l'appartement de Ryo qu'il était là parce qu'il était censé détester Masuda, et voilà qu'en à peine quatre jours, il en venait à se demander s'il n'était pas...amoureux de lui. Il en avait mare de ne plus savoir. Il décida donc d'en avoir le cœur net et s'approcha plus encore de Masuda avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Masuda écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise qui l'avait tirée de ses réflexions. Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir ! Mais il fallait avouer qu'il ne pensa pas à ça, tout ce qu'il se disait désormais était qu'il était bien...  
Koyama lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer la douceur des lèvres de Masuda. Quand il réalisa ce à quoi il pensait il s'écarta légèrement et tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire et à ce qu'il avait ressentit.  
Mais Masuda, lui avait été pris par surprise et voulu pratiquer l'expérience lui-même. Il s'avança donc à son tour et embrassa Koyama.  
A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tout deux arrivés à la même conclusion et la même phrase éclata dans leur esprits « NON ! » Ils se séparèrent brusquement et s'éloignèrent le plus possible. Tous deux tentèrent de se relever et ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre respective en ne cessant de murmurer la même chose inlassablement : « Non...non... Pas lui ! Noooonnnnn... »

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Le lendemain, 5e jour de confinement

Chez Yamapi...

Ryo se dirigeait vers la cuisine, en silence. Il repensait à son réveil quelques minutes plus tôt. Sûrement le plus beau de toute sa vie : Yamapi était à ses côtés, blotti contre lui. Repenser à la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements de la veille le rendit plus qu'heureux. Yamapi l'aimait, il avait du mal à se dire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un rêve.

-Itai !

Ryo jura en silence en passant devant la télécommande posée au sol et dans laquelle il avait royalement shooté sans le vouloir. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le sortir de ses réflexions et de lui faire regarder où il mettait les pieds. Il fut donc forcé de contempler l'état dans lequel ils avaient laissé le salon la veille : leurs vêtements étaient étalés par terre, les débris du plateau que portait Yamapi toujours étalés sur le sol. Cela le fit sourire bêtement : il était heureux. Il se baissa et tenta de ramasser comme il pouvait les morceaux de verre qu'il jeta avant de rassembler leurs vêtements. Puis il retourna dans la cuisine faire ce qu'il était venu faire initialement : préparer un petit déjeuner au lit digne d'un roi à Yamapi. L'expérience aidant, il se dirigea vers le placard de la dernière fois et l'ouvrit...mais n'y trouva rien.

« C'est pas vrai...pas encore ! »

Il se refit donc tous les placards de la cuisine avant de se souvenir que pour être sûr de le retrouver, il avait posé le paquet de thé sur le plan de travail...juste sous ses yeux.  
« Mouais...no comment. Et puis tant pis, rien ne peut entraver ma bonne humeuuuurrrrr »

Il sourit donc de plus belle et continua sa préparation. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est avec un plateau chargé qu'il refit le même trajet que la veille. Seulement cette fois-ci, il était sûr qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas en courant de la chambre de Yamashita.

Arrivé devant la porte il constata qu'il l'avait refermée pour ne pas réveiller Yamapi.  
« Ok...Comment je fais moi maintenant ? »

Ryo tenta la carte de l'équilibriste et leva sa jambe avant de la rabattre sur la clenche, résultat : la porte était ouverte mais il s'était cassé la figure à l'arrivé. Yamapi se réveilla en sursaut, et tout ce qu'il vit fut deux mains tendues qui portaient un plateau. Il s'avança doucement sur le lit et constata que Ryo était allongé sur le sol, son plateau dans les mains.

-Désolé, je suis tombé...  
-Je vois ça. Comment t'as fait pour sauver le plateau ?  
-J'en sais rien du tout !  
-Ahhh.

Yamapi prit le plateau des mains de son amant pour lui permettre de se relever et s'installa confortablement dans son lit. Ryo vint le rejoindre et ils mangèrent tout en discutant.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait passer à ton appartement pour voir si Koyama et Masuda sont toujours en vie.  
-J'espère bien !  
-Ohh, c'est mignon ! Tu t'inquiètes pour eux...  
-Ano~ Ouais je m'inquiète, mais surtout pour mon appartement ' J'ai déjà peur de le retrouver en ruine, mais avec deux cadavres à l'intérieur non merci !  
-Okkk, C'est moins mignon d'un coup !

-Mais non soit pas tristes je rigole ! Ryo tu vas oùùùù ?  
-Prendre ma douche !  
-Tu m'en veux ?  
-Pas si tu m'accompagnes...  
-Je me suis fait avoir là... ?  
-Ouaip  
-Tant pis... attend moi j'arrive !

Chez Ryo

Masuda attendait. Il attendait pour aller dans la cuisine parce qu'il savait que Koyama s'y trouvait. Et il ne voulait PAS DU TOUT le voir. Il avait mis un temps fou à faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il ressentait et à s'endormir. Mais quand il s'était réveillé, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à tous ce qui s'était passé et à tous ce qui se passerait. Il voulait remettre au plus loin possible le moment où il devrait adresser la parole à Koyama et pour cela, la première chose à faire était de l'éviter. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il constata que Koyama n'était plus dans la cuisine. Il ne l'avait même pas vu passer, tant mieux. Il partit se faire à manger, il avait faim et ça lui changerait les idées. Ca lui changeait toujours les idées de manger, ça le mettait de bonne humeur, où au moins l'égayait un peu, car il doutait que là quelque chose puisse lui redonner le sourire.

Il était trois heures de l'après midi. Koyama soupira pour la énième fois. Il avait réussi à faire tous ce qu'il avait à faire ce matin en évitant soigneusement Masuda. Maintenant il était dans un coin du salon et ne bougeait plus. Il avait bien trop peur de le croiser en tentant de changer de pièce et il ne savait pas du tout comment il régirait si il se retrouvait face à Masuda, coincé dans un couloir, sans pouvoir avancer ni le contourner. Il se doutait que soit il repartirait très vite d'où il venait, soit il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

« Rhaaa, mais ça va pas de penser à des trucs pareils !? »

Il secoua énergiquement la tête et soupira, encore...

Vers trois heures trente de l'après midi, Koyama entendit des bruits derrière la porte. Peu de temps après, Masuda s'avança légèrement dans le salon non sans regarder où se trouvait Koyama pour rester à bonne distance de lui. Koyama se dit que Masuda ne devait pas être très loin tout ce temps pour avoir lui aussi entendu les bruits qui provenaient de derrière la porte. Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un crier :

-Rhaa mais j'au paumé les clés !  
-Du calme mon amour, tu vas les retrouver. Tiens qu'est ce que je te disais !

Masuda se figea. Soit il rêvait, soit il avait bien entendu YAMAPI appeler RYO mon amour... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Koyama et comprit tout de suite que lui aussi se posait visiblement des questions. Mais ils entendirent le bruit de la clé dans la serrure et se préparèrent donc mentalement à recevoir Ryo qui avait l'air déjà assez énervé.

-Ben qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-J'ai peur...  
-Allez entre, on verra bien.

La porte s'ouvrit donc sur un Ryo angoissé comme pas possible suivit d'un Yamapi attendri...par Ryo. Ils n'avaient donc pas rêvés...Mais ni Masuda ni Koyama ne put continuer très longtemps leurs réflexions...

-Salut les gars !

-...  
-Ok... Bon alors Ryo : Ce ne sera pas deux cadavres mais deux morts-vivants, c'est déjà mieux, ne ?! Non, sérieusement, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Rien  
-Rien  
-Ok... et vous me prenez pour un idiot en plus ! C'est pas grave, joie et bonne humeur !  
Vous êtes vraiment sûrs que ça va ?  
-Oui  
-Oui  
-Ryo, au secours...Ryo ?

Personne n'avait remarqué que le pauvre Ryo avait disparu. Celui-ci était en fait parti explorer son appartement et découvrit vite que son état...ne lui plaisait pas. Il entendit Yamapi l'appeler et revint donc dans le salon, sa bonne humeur finalement entravée, ce qui le mettait encore plus en colère.

-Ben t'étais où ?  
-Partis inspecter l'appartement.  
-Ah...Et donc ?  
-Et donc... Lequel de vous deux à déchiqueté un oreiller, et POURQUOI ?  
-Ano~...fit Masuda, gêné. J'étais un peu...troublé hier soir et... je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je le déchiquetais de partout, gomennasai !  
-Ok... maintenant le cadre qui est bousillé là c'est pour quoi ?  
-Ah eux ça c'est moi.  
-Ok, merci Koyama, tu t'expliques ?  
-Ben en fait c'est quand j'ai shooté dans le jeu de cartes je crois qu'il a atterri dans le cadre... Gomen...  
-Hein ? Mais tu n'avais qu'a pas shooté dedans, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?  
-Il m'a battu...

Yamapi, tentant de voir le bon côté des choses s'écria :

-Ah ! Mais ça veut dire que vous avez jouer ensemble ça, ne ?! C'est bien !  
-Tomo ! C'était un cadre avec une photo de nous !  
-T'avais un cadre avec une photo de nous !?  
-Ben... Ouais...

Ryo rougit légèrement et se reprit pour continuer de passer un savon aux deux énergumènes :

-Ok maintenant le reste de l'appart, c'est un bordel pas possible, et pourquoi vous avez sorti l'encens et les bougies et...

Koyama, très perspicaces, ne réfléchit pas plus, se leva, attrapa au passage Masuda qui le regarda plus qu'étonné mais il lui dit :

-Crois moi, cours !

En effet Ryo s'était mis à leur courir après comme un fou. Yamapi s'était lui jeté à la suite de son amant afin de le calmer un peu mais sans succès. Lui ne savait même pas pourquoi Koyama était soudain parti, ni pourquoi il avait emmené Masuda avec lui, et encore moins pourquoi Ryo leur courait après. Koyama paniquait, il poussa Masuda dans sa chambre et referma la porte à clé derrière lui.  
Moins de deux secondes plus tard, Ryo martelait la porte tout en criant comme un fou que s'ils n'ouvraient pas tout de suite, il défonçait la porte. Yamapi rejoignit son amant et le força à se calmer en lui disant que de toute façon ce serait idiot de défoncer la porte de sa propre chambre. Une fois Ryo légèrement (très légèrement) calmé, Yamapi lui demanda ce qui lui avait prit et Ryo se retourna vers la porte et recommença à taper dedans mais cette fois il hurlait :

-ILS ONT MIS LE FEU A MON APPART' CES CONS !

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Koyama était resté tout paniqué devant la porte. Il gémissait tout en gardant ses deux mains devant lui comme si la porte allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Quand Ryo s'était arrêté, il s'était retourné et vit Masuda juste derrière lui qui était tout autant paniqué même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Koyama le devina et lui dit :

-Je crois bien qu'il a vu le tapis.

Trente secondes plus tard, Ryo recommençait à hurler tout en confirmant ce que Koyama venait de dire, puis il s'arrêta de nouveau. Masuda ne pu s'empêcher de rire malgré la peur provoquée par Ryo.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Ben, t'avais raison en disant que Ryo allait nous tuer !  
-Ah...

Rassuré, Koyama laissa retomber ses bras qui étaient toujours en suspend vers la porte et les mis dans ses cheveux tout en riant lui aussi. Mais ils entendirent bientôt un bruit qui ne leur plaisait pas du tout et se retournèrent mais c'était trop tard : Ryo était entré. Masuda tourna la tête et laissa échapper un cri de frayeur : Ryo fulminait et tenait un couteau dans ses mains. Nishikido balança le couteau à ses pieds pour le plus grand plaisir de Masuda qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Nishikido, même s'il semblait toujours aussi en colère, semblait désormais apte à se maîtriser, non sans difficultés, mais tout de même.

-Maintenant vous me dîtes ce que vous avez foutu pour mettre le feu ...  
-Ben...bougies... murmura Koyama  
-Ca merci je suis pas totalement con, j'avais compris ! Mais merde ! Quand je me sers de bougie moi je fous pas le feu !  
-On se battait...pour la boîte d'allumettes...  
-Pfff, sérieux ?! ?

Tous se retournèrent vers Yamapi qui venait de parler. Tous semblaient presque avoir oublié sa présence. Lui avait les larmes aux yeux tant il riait. Son fou rire avait débuté quand Ryo était partis en rogne dans la cuisine et en était revenu avec un couteau avec lequel il s'était acharné sur le verrou. Le pire étant qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir la porte ! Ce qui avait fait rire Yamapi de plus belle. Mais l'histoire de Masuda et Koyama, elle, était tellement stupide que là il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

-Tomo...

Ryo regardait son amant sans vraiment comprendre. Yamashita le regarda et réussi à articuler tout en continuant de rire :

-Vois le bon côté des choses, ils ont déjà plus de contacts ensemble !

Aussitôt, Masuda et Koyama perdirent leurs sourires. Ryo et Yamapi le remarquèrent et un silence s'installa pendant lequel ils en profitèrent pour se calmer.

-Ano~C'était qu'une boîte d'allumettes les gars, faut pas dramatiser. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendez mieux qu'avant, ne ?!

-...  
-Oh noon, Ryo ils recommencent. On va avoir droit qu'a des réponses de deux mots et demi...  
-Ok... Les gars, vous me dîtes tout de suite ce qui se passe sinon... on s'en va !  
-Ne les tente pas Ryo...  
-Ok...Bon bah sinon...on embarque tout ce qu'i manger et on vous laisse mourir de faim !

Masuda eut un petit rire, comme si ils pouvaient faire ça... Mais devant l'air sérieux qu'affichait Ryo et Yamapi, il prit peur et se mit à bégayer

-Ben non...vous pouvez pas... C'est juste que...

Il arrêta de parler, son visage se faisant plus troublé. Il paraissait soudain à la fois en colère, incertain et triste. Yamapi l'encouragea du regard tandis que Ryo patientait, curieux tout de même de savoir ce qui avait encore du se passer avec Koyama pour que la situation empire. Peut être encore de l'huile... Koyama lui semblait réfléchir intensément.  
Masuda continua sur un ton plus amer et en colère :

-C'est juste qu'il M'A EMBRASSE !

Koyama sorti de ses pensées brusquement.

-C'est toi qui m'a embrassé !  
-Apres que tu m'aies embrassé !

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard un petit moment tandis que Ryo et Yamapi se consultaient à voix basse. Koyama et Masuda ne les remarquèrent même pas. Puis Yamapi s'écarta, attrapa Masuda par le bras et le traîna derrière lui hors de la chambre tout en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ryo alla s'asseoir sur son lit et fit signe à Koyama de le rejoindre. Celui-ci hésita avant de s'avancer et de s'asseoir à son tour.

-Alors je t'écoute, vide ton sac...  
-Je... Ben...Je ne sais pas comment dire...  
-Essais, je ferais de mon mieux pour comprendre.  
-Ben, au début je détestais bien Masuda hein... puis ben, en te passant les détails : je sais plus trop ce que je ressens. Plus du tout en fait... Je...J'ai envi de sourire des qu'il est la et je pourrais passer des heures à le regarder faire la cuisine. Et ces derniers jours, même quand on se disputait, au fond ça me faisait plaisir parce que dans ces moments là, j'étais sûr qu'il faisait attention à moi. Et c'est idiot, je le sais bien. Je peux pas avoir atterri ici parce que je le haïssait et me retrouver trois jours plus tard amoureux de lui ! Ce n'est pas possible !  
-Bien sûr que si, la preuve ! Tu sais...l'amour ne prévient pas... Il nous tombe dessus comme ça et ça ne sert à rien de se demander pourquoi. Il suffit de savourer et de profiter d'être amoureux. Même si ce sentiment peut faire souffrir. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens. J'avais tellement peur de dégoûter Yamapi si je lui avouais mes sentiments. J'ai bien failli partir de chez lui à cause de ça ! Alors qu'il ressentait la même chose ! Mais je ne les su qu'après lui avoir moi-même avoué ce que je ressentais. Je t'avoue que c'est sorti tout seul, mais je ne regrette absolument pas. Même si ses sentiments n'avaient pas été réciproques, au moins j'aurais été fixé. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : lance toi et dis lui.

Koyama avait écouté Ryo en silence. Il se nourrissait de tout ce qu'il lui disait et tentait de mettre au clair tous ses sentiments. Peut être qu'il avait raison et qu'il devrait tout dire à Masuda, ce ne serait peut être pas un désastre, il ne le rejetterai peut être pas... Il secoua la tête et chassa cette pensée là :

-Non, je ne peux pas ! On a atterri ici tous les deux...Je le haïssais, mais c'était réciproque ! Je sais déjà ce qu'il ressent pour moi, ce n'est pas la peine...  
-Ca ne veut rien dire ! Si tes sentiments ont changés, pourquoi pas les siens ! Tu sais, je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami. J'étais donc persuadé que mes sentiments ne pouvaient pas être réciproques, qu'on était JUSTE amis, et pourtant...  
-Ouais...  
-Crois moi, dis lui... M'enfin, pour l'instant attend un peu, vu l'état dans lequel tu es... et je suppose qu'il doit être pareil. Il vaut mieux que vous vous reposiez un peu avant de vous parler. Vous aurez les idées plus claires. Et puis, la nuit porte conseil...

Et Ryo sorti de la chambre en laissant Koyama méditer.

Masuda avait suivi Yamapi et avait atterri dans sa chambre. Yamapi le poussa doucement sur le lit tandis qu'il prenait une chaise et la rapprochait avant de s'asseoir. Puis, il attendit...

-Rhaaa mais dis quelque chose Yamapi ! C'est trop horrible là !  
-Ben c'est à toi de me dire quelque chose non ? Je suis le leader ! Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux toujours m'en parler !  
-Ok, mais tout va bien  
-Menteur ! Et tu mens mal en plus ! Allez accouche !  
\- Y a rien !  
-Ok donc Koyama t'a embrassé.  
-Oui. Non !  
-Et tu l'a rembrassé après c'est ça ?  
-Oui. Eux non ! Rhaa mais tu m'énerves, comment tu fais ça !?  
-Hehe...Bref. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as rembrassé ?  
-...Parce que je n'étais pas sûr.  
-Mais encore ?  
-Je...Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avais ressenti quand il m'avait embrassé, alors j'ai retenté le coup...  
-Et tu as aimé.  
-Oui. Eux non ! Ouais laisse tomber...Oui j'ai aimé. Mais quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais je me suis écarté tout de suite et je suis parti...  
-Et Koyama ?  
-Il a fait pareil je crois, j'étais super troublé je faisais pas trop attention...  
-Ok. Et donc tu es amoureux de lui.

-...  
-Oui...  
-Et ben c'est bien !  
-He ?! Mais non ! C'est n'importe quoi oui ! Un coup je le déteste, et deux jours après je l'aime ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Je ne suis pas normal...  
-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi -_-'. Tu l'aimes et c'est super ! Et tu sais quoi, je suis persuadé qu'il ressent exactement la même chose.  
-Qu'est ce que t'en sais, tu trouves qu'il avait l'air d'être amoureux de moi tout à l'heure ?  
-Avant que tu nous dises qu'il t'avais embrassé, on ne se doutait pas non plus de ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Si tu as réussi à cacher tes sentiments, pourquoi pas lui ?  
-Tu es avec Ryo, ne ?!  
-Ano~oui pourquoi ?  
-Tu avais deviné ses sentiments ?  
-Non, pourq...  
-Alors pourquoi t'y arriverais avec Koyama là ? '  
-Mais c'est flagrant ! C'est lui qui t'a embrassé le premier ! Et puis... à la manière qu'il a eu de t'emmener avec lui quand il a deviné ce qu'allait faire Ryo tout à l'heure ! S'il te détestait vraiment, il t'aurait laissé subir les foudres de Ryo tout seul ! Mais il ne l'a pas fait !

Masuda doutait. Il avait tellement peur de paraître ridicule en parlant à Koyama de ce qu'il ressentait ! Mais Yamapi le faisait douter, c'est vrai que c'est Koyama qu'il l'avait embrassé en premier mais ça ne voulait peut être rien dire...Mais d'un autre côté, on n'embrasse pas les gens sans raisons... Masuda n'arrêtait pas de se contredire, il avait besoin de parler encore...de réfléchir.

-Crois-moi : Tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant, c'est de lui parler. Tu seras fixé au moins. On va vous laisser tout seul pour que vous puissiez parler.  
-Non...

Mais Yamapi s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre. Masuda était bien trop lessivé, moralement et physiquement, pour l'arrêter et resta donc assis sur son lit à le regarder quitter la pièce et refermer la porte. Yamashita se retrouva donc dans le couloir juste à temps pour voir Ryo sortir de sa propre chambre.

-Ouaw ! Qu'est ce qu'on est synchro !  
-Ouaip !  
-Alors ?  
-Je pense l'avoir convaincu de parler de ce qu'il ressent à Masuda.  
-Pareil... J'espère qu'ils se parleront, demain c'est le dernier jour qu'ils passeront enfermés. Ensuite, on devra retourner au boulot...  
-Ouais, j'espère aussi... En attendant, on rentre ?  
-Ok mais un resto avant ça te dis ?  
-Ouii !

Ryo couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand

-Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine...  
-Avec plaisir...

La porte se referma encore une fois, laissant Masuda et Koyama aux prises avec leurs sentiments. Yamapi et Ryo avaient au moins réussi à leur faire admettre une chose : ils s'aimaient.

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

-Tegoshi ! Attend moi !  
-Rhaa, mais t'es fou ?! Cris pas mon nom comme ça !

Shige avançait tant bien que mal, se noyant parmi la foule tandis que Tegoshi, devant lui, se mouvait avec agilité sans jamais percuter la moindre personne. Ils se trouvaient dans une rue bondée de Tôkyô. Plus tôt dans la journée, Tegoshi avait voulu aller en ville et avait traîné Shige avec lui. Mais celui-ci n'aimait pas trop se retrouver entouré de tant de monde. Assez drôle pour un chanteur, mais sur scène, il n'était pas entouré de monde comme il l'était dans la rue. Car là, il trouvait que son espace vital n'était pas, mais alors absolument pas respecté. Il progressait donc avec difficulté. Il admirait Tegoshi qui semblait être totalement dans son élément parmi la foule et évoluait avec un naturel et une aisance déconcertante à ses yeux. Celui-ci venait de se jeter sur lui après l'avoir rejoint précipitamment.

-C'est pas vrai ce que tu es lent !  
-Rhaa mais j'aime pas quand y'a trop de mondeuuuuh...  
-Ok ! Ok...je ralenti un peu.  
-Ce serait sympa ! Au fait, tu peux me dire maintenant pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici ?  
-Ben pour acheter un cadeau à Massu et à Keii !  
-He ?! Pourquoi ?  
-Ben ! Pour fêter leur réconciliation !  
-Ok... Mais qu'est ce qui te dit qu'ils se sont bien réconciliés ? La dernière fois qu'on les a vu, ils ressemblaient à des zombis et ne s'adressaient pas trop la parole, je vois pas ce qui te fait croire que ça pourrait avoir changé...  
-Je le sens ! Ne contredit pas le maître, petit Shige !  
-Petit Shige... ?  
-Tiens ! Viens voir par là !

Tegoshi prit Shige par la main et le traîna de force devant une petite boutique qui vendait toutes sortes d'objets farfelus multicolores. Après avoir brièvement contemplé la vitrine d'un œil expert, Tegoshi poussa son ami à l'intérieur et se mit à arpenter les rayons. Plusieurs groupes de jeunes filles faisaient de même et lui et Kato durent se faire très discret. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent leur bonheur devant l'étalage de peluches en forme de lapins.

-Ouawww, kawaii !  
-Tegoshi...Soit discret !  
-Oui, oui...

Autant dire que Tegoshi était aux anges devant tant de peluches de toutes les couleurs. De son côté, Shige en avait attrapé une et l'examinait tout en souriant discrètement.

-Diantre, mais tu aimes les peluches Shige chan !  
-Quoi ?! Non, pas du tout ! '  
-Pfff, moi je les adore !

Shige regarda son ami et sourit. Devant tant de bonne humeur et d'entrain, il ne pouvait le cacher : il adorait les peluches ! Ils continuèrent donc à les examiner toutes avant de choisir celles qu'ils achèteraient. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la caisse et déposèrent les peluches sur le comptoir, attendant leur tour.

-Ano~Pourquoi il y en a trois ?  
-J'en ai pris une pour moi...  
-Ah ! Shige...Pourquoi tu rougis ?  
-Moi ? Mais je rougis pas...  
-Moui Bon ! Alors la vert claire pour Koyama, la jaune pour Massu et ben... la orange pour toi !  
-Ah non ! La verte c'est la mienne !  
-Quoi ? Mais on ne va pas donner la orange à Koyama ! Ca craint le orange ! C'est trop moche !  
-He ?! N'importe quoi !  
-Tiens demande au monsieur ! Monsieur ?! C'est bien la verte la plus mignonne ?! Pas la orange ?

Le commerçant les regarda sans trop comprendre et Shige s'avança pour payer.

-Excusez le, il est fou !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tegoshi tais toi ! Elles sont pareilles et puis c'est tout !  
-KATO SHIGEAKI JE TE DIS QUE LA VERTE EST CARREMENT PLUS MIGNONNE !

Tegoshi venait de crier dans le magasin et tout le monde s'était retourné, choqué, vers lui et Shige. Puis les visages changèrent et la tension monta d'un cran.

-Tegoshi, t'es trop nul...COURS !

Shige attrapa son ami et le traîna dehors avant de se mettre à courir. Tegoshi n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre mais se rendit vite compte de la raison qui les faisait détaler : une horde de fan en furies les poursuivait tout en criant leurs noms.  
En effet, Tegoshi se trouva trop bête. Crier le nom de son ami dans un lieu public était tout simplement suicidaire. Ils continuèrent à courir un bon moment en changeant régulièrement de rues avant de s'engouffrer dans un immeuble et réussir à leur échapper. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes avant de sortir à nouveau et de prendre la route de l'appartement de Shige : le plus proche de là où ils se trouvaient. Arrivés devant l'immeuble, ils se dépêchèrent de renter dans le hall puis dans l'ascenseur. Quand ils se faisaient reconnaître dans la rue et qu'ils devaient courir pour semer leurs fans ils mettaient toujours un certain temps à ne plus se croire suivis. Ca en devenait de la paranoïa, mais la peur de voir une fan en furie déboulé au coin de la rue et leur sauter dessus y était pour beaucoup.  
Ils profitèrent du trajet dans l'ascenseur pour reprendre leur respiration et se calmer. Ils sortirent et marchèrent dans le couloir vers l'appartement de Shige. Tegoshi suivait docilement, il n'avait aucune idée du chemin à prendre.  
Shige s'arrêta, ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son ami. Tegoshi enleva ses chaussures et examina discrètement les lieux. L'appartement de Shige était grand, comme le sien, mais il semblait régner ici une impression de calme et de sérénité. La décoration était assez moderne et les couleurs plus dans le noir et blanc. Chaque objet avait sa place attitrée et le tout était parfait : ni trop ni trop peu.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
-Rien, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je viens chez toi. C'est très bien décoré !  
-Ah, merci. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Avec plaisir ! Ca m'a donné soif de courir.  
-Ouais, ben à qui la faute !  
-Ca va ...

Tegoshi s'assit sur le canapé en boudant et attendit le retour de Shige. Celui-ci revint vite avec des boissons et des verres et s'assit à côté de son ami.

-Boude pas Tego, c'est pas si grave que ça !  
-N'empêche que si tu avais avoué que la verte est dix fois plus mignonne que la orange, on n'en serait pas arrivé là !  
-Oh non, recommence pas ! Elles sont pareilles ces peluches !  
-Bien sûr que non ! Tiens, donne les moi comme ça je vais les garder et je serais sûr que Keii-chan aura la verte.  
-Eh ! Mais non ! Tego arrête ! YUYA ! Rend moi ma peluche !

Tegoshi se leva rapidement, les peluches à la main. Ca ne le choquait ni ne surprenait même pas que Shige l'appel par son prénom. Le fait que leurs meilleurs amis respectifs soient enfermés chez Ryo les avait fait souvent rester ensemble et il est vrai qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés durant cette semaine. Ils s'entendaient à merveille !

-Rend la moi YUYA ! S'il te plait !

Tegoshi regarda Shige, lui fit un sourire éblouissant et partit en courant dans l'appartement. Shige le suivit au pas de course et tenta de le rattraper. Tegoshi semblait aussi agile à l'éviter ici qu'il ne l'était en plein milieu de la foule dans la rue. Seulement, ce n'était pas son appartement mais celui de Shige. Il se rendit compte que celui-ci n'était plus derrière lui que quand il se le prit de plein fouet et tomba à la renverse.

-Mais tu sors d'où ?  
-Haha, secret ! Aller rend moi ma peluche !  
-NAN !  
\- Tu ne te plaindras pas alors...  
-He ?!

Et Shige sauta à moitié sur Tegoshi par terre et tenta d'arracher son lapin des mains de son ami qui se débattait furieusement. Ils allaient en avoir pour un bout de temps...

La même journée, chez Ryo, 6e jour de confinement.

Koyama avait bien réfléchit, une bonne partie de la nuit même. Et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il parlerait à Masuda de ce qu'il ressentait...plus tard. En fait, il contait lui parler dès qu'il le verrait mais souhaitait le voir le plus tard possible. Au moins le temps qu'il réfléchisse à comment il allait tout lui dire. Si la nuit qu'il avait passée lui avait servit à prendre sa décision, elle n'avait pas été assez longue pour qu'il puisse préparer sa déclaration.  
Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. Il jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté et, comme il ne voyait Masuda nulle part, sortit complètement. Mais il avait à peine fait deux pas que celui-ci apparaissait, revenant du salon. Le pauvre Koyama avait décidément mal calculé son coup.

« Bon ba je vais devoir improviser alors, plus le temps de réfléchir... »

Mais Masuda ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué, il avait continué d'avancer, plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Bientôt, il buta contre quelque chose et releva vivement la tête pour croiser le regard de Koyama. Il se raidit d'abord puis se détendit peu à peu. Bizarrement, ce qui semblait le troubler avait disparu et il restait donc là, son regard plongé dans celui de son aîné.

« Rhaa...Mais il veut vraiment que je lui saute dessus »

Koyama tenta de se reprendre tant qu'il pouvait en baissant la tête, coupant tout contact visuel par la même occasion. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se reprenne s'il voulait réussir à aligner deux mots. Il se concentra sur ce simple but : se calmer. Il remarqua à peine quand Masuda lui releva le menton afin de retrouver ses yeux.

-Regarde moi...

Koyama baissa la tête encore une fois

-Non...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir te parler... J'ai mis du temps à me décider à te dire ce que je ressens, si tu me regardes, je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver '.  
-Essais...

Koyama releva la tête et regarda Masuda de biais avant de se lancer.

-Je... Je crois... Non en fait, j'en suis sûr...Que peut être, enfin non c'est pas peut être, enfin...Je ne sais pas comment dire...

Koyama soupira. Si ça continuait comme ça, il n'y arriverait jamais. Pour la troisième fois, Masuda chercha le regard de Koyama. Et quand il l'eut trouvé, il lui fit un sourire rassurant pour l'inciter à continuer. Koyama frissonna, c'était bien la première que Masuda lui souriait de la sorte. Ce genre de sourire, ces sourires qui lui étaient propres et aujourd'hui ce sourire lui était directement destiné et il en était heureux. Il fut prit d'un nouveau frisson et ne réussi qu'a souffler :

-Je t'aime...

Il vit des larmes perler aux yeux de l'homme en face de lui et tout son corps réagit : non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Il ne savait pas si c'était de tristesse, de joie ou encore de colère mais il ne voulait pas. Koyama s'avança et prit Masuda dans ses bras. Il cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

-Je t'en prit, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé...

Koyama entendit un son étouffé en provenance de son épaule.

-Quoi ?

Masuda se recula et répéta, une larme coulant sur sa joue

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Koyama sentit une vague de bonheur déferler sur lui en l'espace d'une seconde. De simples petits mots qui le rendaient heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il prit le visage de Masuda dans ses mains et essuya doucement ses yeux avec ses pouces. Il s'approcha doucement en l'embrassa. Un baiser tout en douceur et en tendresse. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux pendant un long moment.  
Puis, Masuda sourit de plus belle et se jeta littéralement au cou de Koyama et l'embrassa fougueusement. Celui-ci répondit sans hésiter au baiser, savourant toujours plus la saveur de ces lèvres qui recherchaient constamment les siennes. Masuda mêla le bout de sa langue au baiser, effleurant simplement les lèvres de Koyama en une douce caresse. Keii entrouvrit ses lèvres afin que leur langue se rencontre. Au premier contact, ils sentirent comme une explosion de bonheur et d'amour. Koyama dériva vers le cou de Takahisa qui pencha instinctivement la tête pour lui faciliter les choses. Chaque baiser de Koyama rendait Masuda plus impatient de retrouver ses lèvres. Ses mains, qui étaient restées autour du cou de Koyama, descendirent et suivirent se clavicule, l'effleurant au passage, lui arrachant un frisson de plus. Puis, n'y tenant plus, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec toujours plus de passion. Koyama se décolla du mur, faisant reculer Masuda par la même occasion. Mais celui-ci s'emmêla légèrement les pieds. Il se rattrapa sur Koyama, le faisant tomber sur la porte de sa chambre, mais celle-ci n'étant pas fermée, Koyama tomba à la renverse et réceptionna Masuda par la même occasion.

Ils se remirent du choc en à peine quelques secondes et éclatèrent de rire avant de se relever. Koyama se rapprocha de Masuda mais celui-ci ne lui laissa le temps de rien et le poussa sur le lit. Il se plaça au dessus de Koyama maintenant allongé et l'embrassa, dérivant dans son cou, sur ses épaules, son visage, avant de revenir de nouveau vers ses lèvres. Koyama, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de parcourir le corps de son amant de ses mains. Il détaillait son torse et son dos. Il trouva que son T-shirt était de trop et passa sa main par-dessous. Il put toucher la peau de Masuda et la trouva si douce qu'il ne pouvait que la caresser, encore et encore. Puis il remonta sa main et enleva entièrement son T-shirt à Takahisa. Il le jeta sur le côté avant de le faire basculer et d'inverser les rôles. Il put ainsi admirer le torse de son amant et contempler à quel point il était musclé. Masuda attrapa le T-shirt de Koyama et le tira vers lui afin d'atteindre son dos. Rapidement, il envoya le vêtement ailleurs dans la chambre. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, s'arrêtant uniquement pour reprendre leur souffle. Les mains de Masuda cherchèrent la ceinture de son amant et lorsqu'elles la trouvèrent, il s'appliqua à la lui enlever. D'ailleurs c'est fou ce que ces choses étaient dures à enlever à quelqu'un d'autre. Il réussi enfin à la détacher et s'attaqua au boutons du jean. Koyama lui aussi se battait contre la ceinture de Masuda mais avait visiblement moins de chance. Lorsque enfin il réussi, il l'enleva entièrement et la jeta rageusement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bien fait ! Elle l'avait fait se séparer des lèvres de Masuda un instant et c'était déjà trop. Le jean de son amant étant assez large il put donc lui enlever avec beaucoup de facilité. Ils se retrouvèrent vites tous les deux presque nus. Koyama caressa doucement les cuisses de Masuda, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il prit un malin plaisir à réitérer ce geste qui éprouvait tant Masuda jusqu'à ce que celui-ci relève son genoux vers l'antre jambe de Koyama. Il l'effleura à peine, mais ce fut amplement suffisant compte tenu de l'état dans lequel ils étaient déjà tous les deux. Ce fut au tour de Koyama de gémir de plaisir. Son bras obéit à une soudaine pulsion et il passa ses doigts sous le boxer de son amant avant de le baisser.

Masuda fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent enfin nus tous les deux. Masuda passa sa main derrière la nuque de Koyama et l'embrassa avec passion tandis que Koyama caressait ses hanches et ses cuisses. Masuda laissa la place à Keii et écarta les jambes avant des les enroulées autour du bassin de son amant. Celui-ci détacha ses lèvres de celle de Masuda et le regarda dans les yeux. Il voulait juste être sûr... Masuda lui fit un sourire plus qu'heureux et rassurant, faisant comprendre à Koyama qu'il était prêt et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Koyama sourit et l'embrassa avant de, doucement, entrer en lui. Masuda se crispa légèrement et Koyama releva vivement la tête mais Masuda le devança :

-Je vais bien !  
-Sûr ?  
-Oui !

Comme pour rajouter du poids à ce qu'il venait de dire, Masuda plaça sa main derrière la nuque de Koyama et le rapprocha de lui avant de placer sa tête dans son cou, y déposant une multitude de petits baisers. Koyama frissonna, embrassa lui aussi le cou de Masuda et entama de lents vas et viens. Masuda s'habitua à la présence de Koyama en lui et la douleur laissa vite place à un plaisir grandissant. Les coups de hanches de Koyama se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, à la fois pour son propre plaisir et à la demande de Masuda. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, leurs langues dansaient ensembles en parfaite osmose. Masuda caressait le dos et le torse de Koyama, lui laissant de nombreuses traces rouges. Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'apogée de leur plaisir, au même instant, ils crièrent le nom de leur amant. Puis Koyama se rallongea à côté de Masuda et délicatement, lui décolla une mèche de cheveux collée par la sueur. Takahisa vint se blottir contre lui, gardant ses bras autour de son cou et leurs jambes entremêlées.  
Ils restèrent un long moment côte à côte, sans rien dire, ne faisant qu'écouter la respiration de l'autre. Puis, d'une voix timide, Masuda brisa le silence :

-J'ai faim...  
-Moi aussi...

Masuda sourit, se détacha de Koyama et partit à la recherche de son boxer. Apres l'avoir retrouvé et enfilé, il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Koyama et partit vers la cuisine

-Je vais nous faire à manger !  
-J'arrive !

Koyama remit lui aussi ses sou vêtements et rejoignit Masuda dans la cuisine. Celui-ci s'afférait déjà à la préparation du repas et Koyama l'aida tant qu'il le pouvait. Ils s'installèrent devant la télé et mangèrent avec appétit, ils étaient vraiment affamés ! Ils restèrent longtemps à parler et à rire devant la télé avant de se lever et de ranger la cuisine. Ils firent le tour de l'appartement et fermèrent les volets. Masuda était maintenant épuisé. Koyama le prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre avant de l'allonger sur son lit. Il rabattit la couverture sur lui et fit le tour du lit pour venir s'allongé à ses côtés. Dès qu'il fut allongé, Masuda se rapprocha de lui et Koyama le prit dans ses bras. Malgré leur fatigue, ils ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite. Masuda passait sa main dans les cheveux de Koyama, et celui-ci écoutait la respiration tranquille de son amant. Ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

L'appartement de Ryo était calme, paisible. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence qui y régnait. Même la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit tout en douceur, révélant deux jeunes hommes se tenant par la main. Ils restèrent quelques instants stupéfaits devant la tranquillité des lieux puis se décidèrent à parler. Cependant, le silence les impressionnant, ils le firent instinctivement en chuchotant :

-Ben ils sont où ?  
\- Je sais pas.  
-Peut être qu'on s'était trompé finalement et qu'ils ont finis par s'entretuer.  
-Pi...  
-Quoi ?  
-Arrête tu vas nous porter la poisse.  
-Ok  
-Bon ba...On va les chercher ?

Ils allaient se mettre en route quand Koyama sortit du couloir en boxer et encore tout ensommeillé. Ils s'avança doucement, traînant des pieds, bailla, s'ébouriffa les cheveux puis, enfin, se rendit compte de la présence de ses deux amis.

-Je savais bien que j'avais entendu des voix... 'Lu les gars ! Ca va ?  
-Ano~oui...  
-Il est où Mas...  
-Keii ! Pourquoi t'es sorti du lit, fait froid...

Masuda venait d'apparaître à son tour derrière Koyama et l'avait enlacé à la taille. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Ryo et Yamapi étaient là...

-Ben, j'ai entendu des voix...  
-He ?!

Masuda ouvrit les yeux et resta tel quel un petit moment. Puis, toujours sans bouger, répondit

-Salut.  
-Salut (Pi)  
-Salut (Ryo)

-...

-...  
-Ano~qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?  
-...C'est toujours mon appart' je vous rappelle.  
-Ah ouais, c'est vrai. C'est que j'ai tendance à l'oublier, après une semaine...  
-Ouais et vous avez du être bien occupé pour oublier que justement, ça fait une semaine que vous êtes là ! On boss aujourd'hui les gars !  
-He ?! Déjà ! Ouaw, j'avais complètement oublié.

Masuda avait fini par lâcher Koyama et s'appuyait désormais sur le canapé tout en réfléchissant. Il se dit que finalement, ne plus vivre dans l'appartement de Ryo l'attristerait. Il y avait vécu beaucoup. Et puis surtout, il ne vivrait plus avec Koyama. Il laissa échapper un petit rire à l'idée que une semaine plus tôt, c'est tout ce qu'il aurait demandé, être loin de lui. Et maintenant, il l'aimait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Rien...Je me disais juste que ça allait me faire bizarre de ne plus vivre dans ton appart', de ne plus vivre avec Keii...

Masuda avait parlé avec une voix laissant clairement transparaître qu'il était réellement triste. Yamapi et Ryo se regardaient. Ils étaient stupéfaits que la relation de leurs amis aie évolué à ce point. Koyama, lui, s'était rapproché de Masuda et l'avait enlacé.

-Moi aussi ça va me faire bizarre...Puis c'est vrai qu'à moi aussi ça va me manquer de ne plus vivre dans cet appart'.  
-Ouais, à moi aussi...

Masuda et Koyama regardèrent Ryo, étonnés. Celui-ci tournait lentement sur lui-même, contemplant le moindre détail de la pièce. Quand il eut finit, il soupira puis se tourna vers Yamapi et lui sourit.

-Mais ton appart' est plus grand  
-Ano~  
-On emménage ensemble ! expliqua Yamapi.

Masuda était plus que surprit. Il regarda Koyama et lui sourit. Celui-ci répondit à ce sourire par un autre puis se tourna vers Ryo :

-Dis Ryo, ça ne te dérangerait pas que je te rachète ton appart' alors, j'ai envie de continuer à vivre ici.

Il se tourna vers Masuda et continua

-Avec Taka. Si t'es d'accord bien sûr...  
-OUIIIII !

Koyama sourit et embrassa Masuda qui s'était jeté à son cou.

-C'est trop mignon...  
-Tu deviens trop sentimental Ryo ... Bon les gars, on est DEJA en retard pour le boulot ! Ca règle le problème des valises pour l'instant, je suppose que vous allez restez là le temps que les changements se fassent, comme Ryo restera chez moi aussi. Allez ! On se prépare et en vitesse ! On obéit à son leader !

Masuda et Koyama hochèrent la tête et partirent se laver et s'habiller en vitesse.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre devant le bâtiment des Johnny'S. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers leur loge. Quand Yamapi ouvrit la porte, ils découvrirent Tegoshi et Shige en train de jouer...avec des peluches. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se retournèrent et saluèrent leur leader comme il se doit.

-YAMAPI !  
-Salut les gars !  
-Ben...Et moi...Je peux toujours courir...  
-Ah non gomen ! Salut Ryo !  
-Salut Ryo !

Tegoshi et Shige était embarrassés, ils n'avaient même pas vu Ryo avant que celui-ci ne parle. Pour leur défense il faute dire qu'il était à moitié cacher derrière Yamapi. Mais ça, Ryo ne voulait pas le savoir : il boudait !

-Ryo ne boude pas !  
-Mais ils m'ont zappé ! '  
-Et si je te dis que tu es encore plus mignon quand tu souris ?

Ryo releva la tête et tira la langue à son amant. Celui-ci le lui rendit avant de s'avancer un de déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ryo !

Ils s'avancèrent dans la loge et s'installèrent sur le canapé, ne remarquant même pas les mines plus qu'étonnées de Tegoshi et Shige.

Ce dernier se retourna finalement vers son ami avant de dire d'un ton amusé :

-Bon, ba ils sont ensemble apparemment.  
-Ouaip...  
-Dites les gars, vous ne deviez pas passer prendre Keii et Massu ?  
-Si  
-Ben ils sont où ?  
-Ils se sont arrêtés devant un distributeur de barres en chocolats. Ils avaient faim, faut dire qu'on les a réveillé ce matin, ils avaient complètement oublié qu'on reprenait aujourd'hui.  
-Ils sont tous les deux alors ?  
-Ben oui.  
-Mais...  
-COUCOU !

Masuda et Koyama venaient de rentrer dans la salle. Masuda faisait un grand signe à Tegoshi, la main pleine de barres en chocolat, tandis que Koyama refermait la porte derrière eux. Puis il se retourna et adressa un grand sourire à son meilleur ami.

-Salut Shige !

Mais celui-ci était bloqué sur la vue de Koyama et Masuda qui se tenaient par la main. Tegoshi le regarda sans comprendre et lui balança même la peluche orange qu'il tenait afin de le faire réagir. Shige se retourna alors et montra ce qu'il avait remarqué à Tegoshi en souriant.

-Quoi ? Vous aussi ?  
-Ben...Ouais. Répondit Massu en lançant un regard amusé à Koyama.  
-C'est dingue !  
-Autant vous annoncer tout de suite que Ryo emménage chez moi et que Koyama et Masuda emménagent ensemble chez Ryo, enfin ce sera leur appartement à eux après, enfin voilà quoi.  
-Merci pour les explication mon ange.

Ryo sourit à Yamapi

-C'est vrai les gars ? demanda Tegoshi à ses amis  
-Ouaip  
-C'est trop biiiennn !  
-Omedeto répondit Shige en souriant à Koyama et Masuda.

Ryo reporta son attention sur les deux seuls ici qui n'étaient pas en couple.

-Bon ben les gars...reste plus que vous !

Koyama et Masuda regardèrent Ryo en riant et Yamapi s'était retourné vers lui, étonné de la remarque.

-Quoi, je plaisante, ne les gars ?!

Tegoshi sourit malicieusement à Shige tout en attrapant la peluche que celui lui relançait.

-Ca, ça reste à voir...

Shige répondit par un sourire complice :

-Ouais.

FIN.


End file.
